The Fame Game
by enchantedem7
Summary: May becomes close with a certain famous pokemon researcher in Sinnoh after he saved her from an icy death. But a pure friendship morphs into a something else; add other confusing relationships and hidden emotions into the mix... well, all it not what it seems. Contest/Amour/Oldrival/Romantic/Brunetteshipping. A story of blooming love, bitter heartbreak and sweet adventure.
1. Winter Hero

Chapter 1

It was beginning to get dark. The sun had set already; dark red and magenta streaks marred the sky as dusk started to approach. The darkness reflected off the layer of thick snow below, creating an ominous atmosphere as light slowly faded. The snow-capped trees seemed intimidating, their silhouettes looming above. The cold breeze had transformed into a bitter chill; icy air scraped past the trainer's face, although her pokémon was perfectly at home. In fact Glaceon loved the wintry weather.

Worriedly May scanned the surroundings, then stared at the pokénav clutched in her gloved hand. She repeated the process continuously as she walked an unknown path, utterly clueless. The pokénav's battery was dying, occasionally flashing a map with dots. But now it had become even worse after hours.

"It's glitched again!" May yelled, though it was merely a whisper against the howling wind. She hit it, a futile attempt to fix it. "Please don't be lost... again, May," she told herself dismally. It would have been smart to have bought a manual map, but May had never needed to rely on one therefore buying it in Hearthrome City never crossed her mind. Oh how she wished she did.

Mount Coronet was the most confusing mountain range she had ever encountered; there were so many routes, dead-ends, random cave openings that lead to the summit and narrow trails, that she had gotten lost too many times to count. May guessed that she'd probably even went round in circles at some point. A few danger signs were around the caves, but that was it.

After the success off winning the Hearthrome Pokémon Contest, thus swiftly earning May her fourth. She intended to enter the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest to win the final ribbon in order to qualify for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Since it was going to be held a month later, she had decided to visit Snowpoint City. Training Glaceon was one of her priorities, and what better place to do it than in a winter wonderland. She had never won four ribbons in such a short amount of time- the Grand Festival was many months away!- so she naturally wanted to train her pokémon soon so they had a good advantage against other competitors. May was supremely confident about her fifth ribbon.

But her confidence in her navigation skills was far less. May muttered angrily under her breath as the pokénav completely switched off, having exceeded it's final moments. She bitterly stuffed the useless piece of technology in her bag, searching for something useful instead to help her navigation. Skamory and Altaria, whom she obtained in Johto, were not suited for this particular climate, and Beautifly would find it hard to fly with the tough winds starting to gain momentum. In her bag there were ball capsules, contest seals, potions and herbs, a pokéblock case, several cards, her contest case and some snack bars and a water bottle. Her orange backpack didn't contain anything of use for this problem either. May rarely camped, choosing to temporarily reside in Pokécentres trainers' dormitories instead. They were more comfortable, free, and it was fun socialising with other trainers because she travelled alone. Plus, it meant she didn't need to carry a heavy load with her all the time.

May slumped in defeat, succumbing to the fact that nothing could help her. She glanced at her only companion visible, Glaceon. The ice pokémon rubbed head against her leg, offering some sort of solace. She petted it with a soft smile.

"Guess we gotta keep walking straight and pray for a miracle," she sighed sadly, "but I'm sure we're not too far. The pokénav said Shelter Town was nearby..." _or a mile away._

It was times like these she sorely missed having company alongside her. May often reminisced about her first adventures with Ash, Brock and Max with sweet nostalgia. "Maybe you should go back in your pokéball," she suggested, watching the snow starting to swirl of the ground from the cold gusts of wind. Glaceon vehemently shook her head, happily skipping across the snow. May placed the pokéball back inside the bag strapped around her waist, grinning as Glaceon pranced about.

The full moon shone brightly, illuminating the grim sky. The freezing gusts started to increase; strong blows of wind carried May's tightly-wrapped scarf away. She immediately reached out, but it was too late. She could hardly make out the light blue woolly scarf flying in the distance, but Glaceon chased after it instantly.

"Glaceon, stop!" May called out frantically, hugging herself to retain warmth. The scarf wasn't as important as finding a place to stay. Or humans. The coat was thick, but the frigid cold of the night seeped in. It started to hail; crystal spheres of ice rained down heavily. And just like that, Glaceon suddenly disappeared from sight. It was it's ability: snow cloak. Anxiousness shot through her body as helplessness seized her mind, destroying any shred of calmness she had stored. "Glaceon!?" But again, her voice was drowned by the brewing storm.

She could feel her limbs growing numb, her lungs finding it difficult to breath and unable to think logically as dizziness overcame her. She squeezed her eyes shut and shielded her body to protect herself from the icy onslaught. Her knees were weak; no longer strong enough to hold up against the relentless weather. May collapsed, finally giving in to the snowy torment.

* * *

Glaceon sprinted after the scarf; it was vital she retrieved it! Glaceon remembered the look of joy when her trainer first saw it Hearthrome City, and the glee when she wore it in front of the mirror. May loved that scarf. Glaceon wouldn't allow it to be lost. Naturally accustomed to the harsh climate, it wasn't too hard racing on the snowy terrain. Her light feet allowed graceful strides, while the frosty winds were simply a caress against her fur. Glaceon blended well with the snow and ice; it was her playground!

The scarf was caught on a tree branch. With a sharp smile Glaceon spotted it, elegantly leaping and catching it in her mouth. But her triumph was short-lived. As the scent of her trainer waft from the scarf to her nose, shock struck her. Where was May? She looked around; the snow in the distance made it impossible to discern her human friend.

Suddenly, a figure appeared beside the tree. Glaceon instantly jumped into a defensive stance, peering behind the foot of it. Much to her surprise, an Umbreon nonchalantly stepped out of the shadows. Confusion etched on Glaceon's expression, clearly expecting a larger, scarier pokémon to attack. The pokémon observed Glaceon with a careful eye, realising that the ice-pokemon was somewhat similar to himself.

To Glaceon, the Umbreon- if anything- seemed peaceful. Disciplined. Tamed. _He must have a trainer!_ After all, what else would a random dark-type pokémon be doing here, in the snow?

 _My trainer is lost in the snow! Please tell me you help me? S_ he desperately implored. Hope ignited inside Glaceon.

Umbreon quickly looked shocked, but then quietly nodded, urging her to follow him. Glaceon sprinted alongside Umbreon, not to far off. Eventually they slowed down when a wooden cabin came into view. The light were on, indicated someone was inside and awake. Glaceon followed Umbreon's actions, jumping on the ledge and entering through the open window.

* * *

"You're back early," Gary commented, "got tired of watching the moon for the hundreth time, eh?"

Umbreon constantly clawed the window at night, begging Gary to let it out. After all, Umbreon was mostly a nocturnal. It preyed at night, enjoyed whisking in the darkness that it provided, and watched the moon silently drift in the midnight sky. It was Umbreon's favourite habit, so Gary allowed it out of it's pokéball and outside the cabin. It was strong enough to fend for itself, so Gary was not afraid of it being hurt in the least. Moreover, not many ice-type pokémon stayed awake during the night, according to his studies. And ones that were preferred to be left alone. Also, Umbreon was an intelligent pokémon. It would return late, huddling on the bed beside Gary, who would already in a deep slumber, snoring quietly under a pile of cosy blankets.

The amateur researcher was hunched over his desk, a pencil in his hand as he scribbled down notes from his findings yesterday. Nothing much happened, except a few statistics that had to be compared and sent to Professor Oak- his grandfather. Nothing cool like discovering a new pokémon. Unfortunately. On the corner of his desk was a stack of books about Sinnoh mythology. One was opened, but abandoned: _The Tale of Uxie._ Gary current research were on ice-type pokémon and their distinct behavioural patterns, as well as ancient legends that were popular in the north of the Sinnoh region. Near his right was a mug of hot chocolate which his sipped from time to time.

Umbreon let out a troubled growl. With a strange feeling mustering in his stomach at his pokémon's weird reply, Gary diverted his attention to Umbreon. He gasped, seeing a Glaceon in the room too. He gently put his pencil down and knelt beside it with wonder. It was the first time he'd seen a wild Glaceon in this area. It was odd. Though the ice-rock wasn't too far from here, most Eevees that were evolved belonged to trainers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stroking it's back. It was usually soft for a undomesticated pokémon. As he observed closely, it was plainly obvious that this pokémon was well-groomed; its fur recently trimmed and conditioned. No, this Glaceon had a trainer. The fresh-snow pokémon placed the woolly scarf in his lap and cried with concern. Umbreon joined in, and soon enough the gravity of the situation settled on Gary's face. With a serious expression plastered on his face, he flung his coat off the hanger and zipped up. He wore his snow-boots and threw a hat on.

"You're saying your trainer's in danger?" he clarified, furrowing his eyebrows as he grabbed his backpack, first aid kit (it could come in handy). Glaceon verified it with a low, deflated sound. Gary opened the cabin door, the two eeveelutions behind him. The small snow-storm had subsided. This particular area had a few snow-storms in the past week, but none were especially hazardous or life-threatening. Gary silently prayed that the trainer was okay.

"Glaceon lead the way." And with the stern order, Glaceon retraced it's steps with speed, Gary and Umbreon running behind it. Judging by the depth of his footprints the snowfall was light, the layer of snow only an inch higher. This brought a sense of relief to his frazzled mind. After minutes of travelling a few feet south, a body could be seen lying unceremoniously on the freezing floor. As he arrived closer, he saw that the trainer was a girl. He kneeled down, immediately taking her ice-cold wrist in his hand. Her pulse was slow, but it indicted she was still alive nevertheless.

"She's gonna be just fine," he informed Glaceon, who cried delightfully. "It could've been really dangerous if she was left alone for longer. She needs medical assistance, but the pokécentre's too far from here. I gotta take her to the cabin." He gently picked her up, bridal-style. May stirred lightly in his arms. He looked down as she moved closer to his chest, trying to preserve as much warmth as possible. It wasn't be long until they reach the cabin now. Gary grinned, watching Glaceon and Umbreon playing around in the snow as they didn't bother waiting for him.

He'd never seen Umbreon this exuberant in a while.

* * *

 **This is my first ever** **pokémon fanfic. Brunettshipping is my guilty pleasure (also, Umbreon and Glaceon are so cute!), and I'm disappointed that there aren't many good Gary/May stories out there. So here's a little contribution to the shipping. Constructive criticism is appreciated.** **I hope you enjoyed reading this, and don't be afraid to send me what you think or any potential ideas! Review are my ultimate motivation, so after a few I'd be likely to update. I'm going to try and not make the characterizations accurate, and keep it more grounded.**

 **Thank you :)**


	2. Fascinating Archaeologist

Chapter 2

Soft light infiltrated May's eyes as they fluttered open. The first thing her brain could register was that it was warm. Shee was cocooned with a thick blanket. Though still slightly disorientated, her blurry vision could make out a small fireplace and pokémon sitting in front it it. She sat up slowly, a remnant of a headache still throbbing her head. After rubbing her eyes, she finally realised that it was an Alakazam meditating. _It must belong to someone, maybe a ranger_ , she thought.

The room was small, making the air feel snug and warm; a stark contrast the the frigid weather. There was also a small brown sofa, and a desk with a neatly tucked chair behind it. May gently tiptoed towards an enormous bookshelf, intrigued. It covered a wall, each wooden blank carrying books of various topics: Biology, History, Ancient History, Mathematics and much more. This was definitely not a Pokémon Centre. Tense, May went through a mental check-list of the yesterday's events. She frowned, not remembering what occurred after he lost her scarf.

"You're awake," a voice said. May instantly turned around, shocked as if someone caught her doing something she shouldn't be. A boy, not much older than herself, stood with a friendly smile, holding a tray of food. He placed a plate in front of the Alakazam, who started to eat it using telekinesis. An Umbreon and Glaceon were sat behind him- wait a second, she knew that Glaceon! The pokémon ran to May, practically exuding glee. She giggled as it began to snuggle itself beside her.

"Looks like I got lost. Are you the person who brought us in?" she asked, her tone brimming with gratitude.

"Yeah." He laid the tray on a small table. "You caught a mild case of hypothermia."

"Hypo-what?" May creased her forehead in confusion.

"Hypothermia is a medical emergency that happens when your body loses heat faster than it can produce heat, causing a low body temperature that can be potentially dangerous," he explained. "Any ways, my name's Gary Oak." Politely, he put his hand out. May gladly shook it.

"The name's May. I'm a pokémon coordinator-" She paused abruptly, "-Wait, Gary Oak?"

Irritation expertly hidden in his dark eyes, Gary waited for the inevitable _you're Professor Oak's grandson!_ followed by star-struck eyes. Not that he hated being constantly reminded of his grandfather, Gary wanted to pave his own road to recognition through his hard work and discoveries. But it seemed that everyone he met only knew his because he was related to a famous pokémon professor. It started to grate on him. Most of the time that was always their first impression of him. Did anyone even remember that he competed in pokémon leagues? That he was also a successful trainer?

"Are you the researcher who wrote that article about endangered pokémon?" she asked thoughtfully, a finger resting on her chin as she pondered. "I remember reading something like that. Your name _is_ familiar..."

"Er, yeah. That was a while ago," he replied, shock colouring his face. Well, that was not the answer he was expecting at all. "You still remember that?"

"Are you kidding? It was really interesting!" May eyes lit up at she thought back. "I had no idea that some pokémon were endangered. That's so sad."

"I'm currently working on Sinnoh mythology. So I plan to head out to Lake Acuity soon."

"Is this about the legendary pokémon Uxie?" May asked with thinly veiled excitement.

"You know about that?" Gary was surprised. May didn't seem like someone who'd have an interest in ancient folklore that hardly mattered to the present time.

"Yep! I heard stories about it from Snowpoint City locals last time I came," she answered, beaming. "Can I come along?"

Gary grinned at her enthusiasm. "Sure, after you ate breakfast we can leave. I'm gonna explore the Acuity Cavern."

"Explore," May repeated, completely captivated with the idea. "I love exploring."

"Is that why you're prone to getting lost?" he teased. May flushed a light shade of red, nodding subtly.

* * *

The two, dressed in their snow-gear and with their bags, arrived at the Acuity Lake-front after minutes of walking in the snow. Much to May's relief, the weather was calmer than before. The sun was shining brightly, though a cold breeze would sometimes sweep by. Umbreon and Glaceon walked together behind their trainers, refusing to return in their pokéballs. laughing at the two's sudden close companionship, Gary and May agreed to let them stay out. After treading alongside a narrow pathway and entering through some trees, they had come to the vast lake.

Lake Acuity was beautiful, shining as the sun's rays reflected off the clean water. The air was cool and clear, a more tranquil ambience than the routes close by. Thick pine trees were wrapped around the lake like guards, and the ground was dusted with powdery white snow. It was strangely softer than the normal pathways. There wasn't a cloud left in sight, so luckily they didn't need to worry about sudden bad weather. Not many trainers visited Lake Acuity; the trek was strenuous and, though it was a tourist destination and has a lot cultural significance, they didn't consider to visit it in particular. In fact, there weren't any special pokémon too catch here either. May and Gary stood still, simply taking in the breath-taking scenery and admiring the beauty of the mysterious lake.

"There it it." Gary pointed at a small island in lake. May turned to the direction he was gesturing to, an automatic smile gracing her lips. "Blastoise, let's go!" He threw a pokéball and from a flash of bright white light, a Blastoise appeared it the water. _The final evolution of Wartotle_ , May thought, wondering about the possibility of her pokémon reaching it's last stage. Gary's Blastoise was huge; a large, tough shell curved on it's back. Definitely one not to be underestimated.

"We gotta surf across," he informed her as he climbed on it's back, with Umbreon. May picked Glaceon in her arms as Gary held his hand out to help her on.

* * *

The cavern was dark, and dusty. Light somehow seeped in, but the spacious chamber was still smothered in black. May squinted in the dark, but it was still difficult to see. Glaceon mewed, slightly uncomfortable at the lack of light.

"Umbreon, can you use flash," Gary suggested, searching for his journal in his bag. The yellow stripes and circles on Umbreon's body emitted a golden glow, creating a source of light that brightened the cave. Light emanated through the circle on it's head, pouring out like a flash-light.

The cavern was empty; a few puddles of water were randomly scattered on the floor, but one particular feature which Gary was drawn to was a pillar in the middle of the room.

"There is a similar pillar erected in each cavern of the three lack; Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and now, Lake Acuity," Gary spoke, observing the stone column. May followed behind him, her index fingers and thumbs forming a square.

"Welcome to another episode of May's Expeditions!" she announced through the rectangle, as if it were a camera. "Today we explore the old Acuity Cavern with a special guest: a well-known pokémon researcher, Gary Oak!" She faced Gary, still maintaining her posture. "So Gary, what are we doing?"

Gary smiled at her, finding himself enjoy her unique attitude on exploring. "We are going to decipher ancient ruins and the language to find out about how the lake pokémon, Uxie, fits in with the intricate history that is Sinnoh lore," he answered with a clipped, professional tone. May grinned brightly at his willingness to join in. It was rare, seeing as most of the others she encountered brushed it off with a laugh. "And then take this information to Gramps."

May's hands slowly dropped, a puzzled expression taking over. "Why would you take it to your grandfather?"

Gary couldn't help but laugh at her obliviousness. "Well, Professor Oak is working with Professor Rowan on Sinnoh Legends. It's sorta weird you didn't know I'm his grandson, I gotta admit."

May's sapphire eyes widened, almost comically. She inwardly face-palmed at her silly question. "You're Professor Oak's grandson," she stated quietly, embarrassed at the fact she forgot the obvious. "My little brother would be so mad at me for forgetting! He's a huge fan of Professor Oak."

"It's fine." He murmured, "Hey, can you pass me a magnifying glass from my bag?"

May zipped the backpack open, finding various books, a small laptop and several tools. She eventually spotted it, and passed it over. May watched Gary work silently. He compared the ruins to the ones from the heavily-annotated pages of his journal. He took some photographs, and then returned to studying the strange writing. May watched him with curiosity, observing the analytical furrow of his brow. He occasionally pursed his lips, needless to say that he was trying to understand the logic behind it. And when he did, a victorious smile curved on his mouth, making May absent-mindedly smile too.

"You must really enjoy doing this," she said, breaking the comfortable silence, "figuring out history and learning about legends."

"I prefer Archaeology," He differed. Gary seemed a little strained. "I prefer facts rather than theories. But I need to submit papers on a range of topics than just my specialist subject if I want to get the top Academy placements I want," he replied, scribbling something down in a book. "I've been doing all sorts here in Sinnoh for the past two years. I'm looking forward more to getting back to my own field of study pretty soon, hopefully." He flashed her a grin, "What about you?"

"I'm going to compete in the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest and win my final ribbon," he told him triumphantly, "And then enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"I'm sure you will." He smirked before adding, "Princess of Hoenn."

May blushed at the famous epithet for her formed by the media. It circulated around while she performed in Johto contests, already known from her appearances in Hoenn and Kanto contests. And it was now it was somewhat a name crowned to her after her success at the Johto Grand Festival.

"Please, call me May."

"Your Johto Grand Festival performance was amazing," he noted, smiling. She was against a person with her Blaziken and Altaria.

"You saw it?"

"Only the finals," he admitted, packing his stuff up. "And funny thing is, I'm headin' to Alamos Town later too. I really wanna check out the Space-Time Towers. It was built to represent Dialga and Palkia, the pokémon of space and time. Maybe I'll discover something interesting there that I can add on to the paper I'm writing."

"We can go together," May offered cordially, "I haven't travelled with someone in a long time."

"And you won't get lost with me," he assured with a teasing grin.

May flushed red again. "I don't get lost _all_ the time!" she defended, crossing her arms as he let out a laugh.

* * *

 **Are you enjoying reading this so far?** **Please leave a review and make me smile! I'm open to ideas and improvements. Thank you :) I don't know when will be the next time I update, but it's likely when I know that people are looking forward to reading more. I really appreciate you taking out your time to read and comment on this story.**


	3. Secret Dreamer

Chapter 3

Alamos Town was magnificent. May gasped at the train drew closer to the town, her face enthralled as she watched the scenery unfold before her eyes through the window. Beside her sat Gary, communicating with Professor Rowan on the laptop, informing him about the his research in Lake Acuity.

May had practised her routines in Snowpoint City and improved Glaceon's finesse in her moves and grace. Though, Glaceon seemed upset when May told her that they were going to Alamos Town tomorrow, the others were glad. Venasaur, Beautifly and Delcatty complained about the cold, but they eventually enjoyed performing in the snow. It didn't seem to bother Skamory, Altaria, Wartotle and Blaziken. Munchlax occasionally joined it; but it preferred to eat food and sleep. With a nervous laugh, May concluded that Munchlax would step out on the upcoming contest. And what's better was now May had an audience! With every new combination, she executed the idea in front of Gary and his pokémons: Blastoise, Alakazam, Umbreon, Magmar, Electrive and Golem. They clapped with cheers as May took a bow after the performance. Gary congratulated her, solidifying her confidence. Yes, May definitely liked having Gary by her side, it was much better than being alone and doubtful.

With just a few days before the contest, Gary and May took the train from Snowpoint City to Alamos Town. It was on the Bullet Train; originally the company began in the Kanto region, providing transportation between Saffron City to Goldenrod City in Johto. The efficient and fast train company's popularity grew massively in neighboring regions, and so, there was a brand-new Bullet Train railway in Sinnoh. It offered an affordably quick journey from the north to the south as oppose to expensive cruises or strenuous trekking. Despite the long hours, the two never got bored. The constant change of scenery, their late-night conversations about future dreams and historic legends kept them preoccupied.

"We're here!" May said excitedly as the train came to a halt.

"It's about time." Gary put his laptop away and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Alamos Town," the PA announced. "Thank you for travelling with the Bullet Train. We hope to see you again."

May and Gary stepped off the train and instantly were greeted by sunlight. It was a distinct change from the whiteness of the snow."Wow, I've spent so much time near in the snow that I almost forgot what sunshine feels like," laughed Gary. He turned to May with a brow raised quizzically. "So, do you have to register first for contests?"

"Oh, right," May nodded, snapping back to reality. "According to the pokénav, the contest hall is in the centre of the town, so it could take a long walk."

"Let's get started then," he said, grinning. "And then later we'll eat at a restaurant 'cos I'm hungry!"

As they left the train station, the entire view of the city came into city; the natural greenery, clear sky and countless houses. Gary's eyes glittered at the tallest building standing over the others: Space-Time Towers. It was an ancient town, May realised as they walked on the cobbled streets. They walked into a open market. Various people had their own stalls, trying to persuade people to buy their items.

"A lunar wing!" One man shouted, "it helps to keep away terrible dreams!" May politely declined as Gary successfully ignored him.

"Maybe we should get somethin'," she suggested, holding his arm to stop him. "How 'bout a dream-catcher? They're pretty."

Gary's eyes flicked over the items lazily. He didn't really like shopping and only bought necessities like paralyse heals or antidotes. Things important to a journey. Bored and disinterested, he was just about to say nothing, but the words disappeared off his tongue when he saw May's eager expression. She grinned at him expectantly, her eyes shining. Not wanting to disappoint her, he looked again, glancing at the items more decisively as the shop-owner watched him with hope. One finally stood out.

"That one." he pointed at dream-catcher that was netted with silver thread and decorated with fluorescent purple gems and red beads. Black feathers hanged below and a small round mirror in centre of the main circle.

"Ah, this one is for dreams about love. You are sure to have good dream with this over your head!" the man said as he took it down and placed it in a small bag. Gary exchanged the the item for money and gave it to May. She held it, surprised and slightly confused.

"It's for you," he said casually, tucking his hand in his pockets. "I don't really believe in them sort of things."

May scrunched her nose in disagreement. "I think it's nice. Why don't you?"

"I just don't see the point of it," Gary replied, as they continued to walk.

"Thank you anyways." She smiled, holding the dream-catcher up.

* * *

The contest hall was colossal. A huge dome covered the top of the pale pink building. A huge sign-board was at the front of the building above the entrance. There were already a few coordinators signing down their name to enter. May silently judged her future opponents with excitement building inside. They stood in line as she rummaged through her bag for her contest ID and pass. A familiar silhouette loomed over her, making her uneasy all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, do you want something?" Gary asked the man who was dressed in a cacturn outfit. _Wierd_ , he thought, _don't coordinators dress up during the actual contest?_ May cringed automatically, at the man's high-pitched voice. She knew him. Too well.

"Darlin', I didn't know you and Drew broke up!" he gasped dramatically, "So, who's, hon?" He nudged May in a suggestive manner, almost pushing her over.

May felt guilty for subjecting Gary to such torture, but he did a good job at brushing Harley's abnormalities off, raising an eyebrow at the man. Harley seemed to think any human male she talked to was her boyfriend.

"Drew is not my boyfriend," she corrected laconically through gritted teeth. "And Harley, would you please let register for the contest without punching you in the face?"

Gary looked back and forth between the two as they glared at each other, awkwardness slowly emerging in the air. An inexplicable emotion began to bubble inwardly at the name 'Drew'. Gary had no idea why it made him feel harsh negativity. Instead he ignored it by quickly diverting his attention to May, who was arguing with the flamboyant man. It was obvious this guy was some sort of old rival of May's. The guy, apparently called Harley looked instantly offended, his jaw dropping indignantly.

"Well honey, that's not very ladylike of you," he huffed, wiggling his index finger. "But just to let you know, after I win this contest, I'll only need one more!" Gary smirked. Harley looked so proud of his achievement, obviously trying to rile and patronize May. He had no idea that she only needed one more. Gary concluded that this guy was an annoying imbecile.

Before May could retort, Gary swiftly cut in with a sharp edge to his tone. "May here only needs one more," he informed, taking pleasure as Harley's condescending expression was wiped off. "And you seem like someone a magikarp could defeat, so I suppose May doesn't need to worry." A smug smile filled his face and May couldn't help but enjoy this side of Gary.

"Grrr," Harley muttered at the mahogany-haired boy. "We'll see your little boyfriend here is right, May." And with that, Harley stormed off, his heeled boots clicking loudly behind him, catching the attention of everyone in the hall. May rolled her eyes at her rival's flamboyant antics.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Who was he?"

"Harley's contest rival I met back in Hoenn when I was travelling with Ash, Brock and my younger brother, Max," she answered. "He likes to make my life a hell."

A light-bulb instantly lit up in Gary head at the oh-so familiar name of her former travelling friend. "This wouldn't be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, would it?"

"Yeah, actually! How did you know?" She looked at him curiously. Ash wasn't a fairly common name, so how did Gary accurately guess the exact person?

"He and I are friends," Gary replied, smirking at the memory of the impulsive boy. "I knew Ashy-boy since we were kids, and we used to be rivals."

"Wow," May said lowly. They had more in common than he initially thought. "Ash did mention an arrogant rival and friend, but you're not like that." She looked extremely perplexed, as if Gary told her he had another head. If anything, Gary Oak was one of the most mature people she'd ever met. A million times more than even Harley. And Harley was in his mid-twenties.

Gary laughed loudly. He had changed a lot, no doubt. "Once upon a time, you'd call me a conceited show-off," he said, fondly remembering his shiny red corvette and the dozen cheerleaders that followed him as he bragged about his badges to Ash way back in Kanto. That time seemed like decades ago. "That was before I wanted to become a pokémon researcher. I used to challenge pokémon gyms."

"You know, my dad's a gym leader," she told him off-handedly as the queue moved closer to the reception desk.

"Really? That's impressive."

"Daughter of the Petalburg City gym leader," May declared proudly. They moved forward again and a contest staff greeted them. "Hi, my name's May and I'd like to register for the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest."

"Sure. Can I see your Sinnoh region contest pass and ID card please?" May gave her the two cards. The lady typed the details on the computer and then handed them back. "Thank you. Next!"

* * *

The rest of the day turned out to be a small tour for the two of them. Unfortunately the Space-Time Towers were off-limits currently, much to Gary's disbelief. May reassured him, citing the people would not leave it shut for too long; it was Alamos Town's main tourist site! So, they decided to eat. Many restaurants were dotted around the town centre, and it took a while before they both unanimously decided to dine on one: The Nebulae. It was modern, but served traditional Alamosian cuisine. May giggled as Gary's face pinched in distaste at the rather sour Mangost berry pudding. Though when he challenged her to have some, she almost puked. May secretly regretted laughing at Gary. The main course made up for the horrible starter and the dessert was deliciously sweet.

The two trainers also visited the park which held an annual fair. It was a small festival, compared to the ones May's visited before. There were a few rides, but specifically for children. People sold cakes and a a variety of books. Other stalls had traditional clothes and souvenirs. May bought a chocolate cupcake, whilst Gary purchased a historic documents about legendary pokémon. He realised that there weren't many young Alamos Town locals. The ones he had met were trainers from different cities and towns. Later on, an old couple were telling stories. They both listened the old tales of Palkia and Dialga. Gary scribbled down notes in his journal, clinging on the their every word as May listened with wonder, occasionally reading what he wrote over his shoulder. But his rough, cursive writing was hardly legible.

The day required more walking than the weeks they had spend together in Snowpoint City, and were happy to see the pokémon centre in the evening. They asked for two separate rooms, but nurse Joy shook her head apologetically.

"We don't have spare rooms, but were have a large room with two single beds," she said dubiously. "Would you like that? I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do for you."

"I suppose sharing a room won't be so bad," May said brightly, flashing Gary sideways smile. Nurse Joy handed them their room key as Chansey showed them the way to the door.

The room was spacious. It wasn't a typical square shaped accommodation, instead the room was more rectangular towards the back where a huge window was. Beside it was a bed close which May immediately jumped on, claiming dibs on it. Gary laughed, not minding the bed closer to the door. There were even two wardrobes. They took turns with going to the bathroom, May being first, and Gary second. As Gary returned he watched May sceptically. She was tying the dream-catcher over the bed, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You're really doing that?" he asked cautiously as she tied a knot.

"Yep!" She turned around to face him. "It's nice. See?"

He shrugged, sitting on the bed and pulling the covers over himself. "I just don't see the need in it."

"Well, sometimes there's doesn't have to be a 'need'. Sometimes people like to do stuff for fun," she said. May frowned when she heard Gary snort at her. May glared at him in the dark. "One day, Gary Oak, I'm gonna take you to see a Psychic or a fortune-teller."

"People are not psychic," Gay yawned as he laid down. "There are psychic type pokémon, but not people and fortune-tellers are a bunch of phonies-"

"-'Unless there is a comprehensive study with valid proof stating otherwise'," May retorted sarcastically in her best Gary Oak impression.

He grinned, his eyes closed. He found it adorable when she tried to act like him. "Ah May," he sighed, shuffling to find a comfortable position. "I love how you know me so well."

May got in bed too, cocooning herself with the warm covers. She brushed off his comment without much thought. "Gary?"

"Yeah?" He peeked one eye open to see her.

Pensive, May looked at the dream-catcher dangling above, the gems sparking in the silver moonlight. It was mesmerising. The feathers slowly swayed, despite the fact there was no breeze. The bell tinkled quietly. She smiled; Gary certainly had an unique taste for beauty.

"Thanks for coming along with me. Goodnight."

The edges of his mouth twitched in amusement. Truth be told, he was expecting her to start another long, deep conversation about life and goals like she usual did, until the clock struck mid-night. Irritation struck May when she found out he accidentally dozed off last time, but after she attacked him with a pillow he made sure not to do it again (the traumatic memory still burned boldly!). It was clear that she missed having a constant companion. To talk to. To share her experiences with. To laugh together. To walk through the day with a friend and wake up by their side. And grow together as pokémon trainers and improve. Gary briefly wondered how long she travelled with Ash and Brock.

But today, a cool silence stretched across the room as birds hooted outside and the non-stop chatter of human and pokémon alike came to an end. Countless thoughts that exercised his mind during the day dissipated into nothingness as slumber started to seize his very being.

"No problem," he said, because really, for him it never felt like a burden or issue at all. "Goodnight, May."

Gary Oak didn't mind at all because, honestly, he enjoyed May's company too. Just as much. Enough to make him admit.

* * *

 ** **I hope you enjoy that. As a writer I don't like to focus of mundane aspects and instead write scenes which have a purpose, in terms of characterization and development, so I roughly skim unnecessary parts. If you enjoyed reading this please review!****


	4. Astounded Victor

Chapter 4

"Welcome everyone to the Alamos pokémon Contest!" cried the Sinnoh MC Marian. She waited as the crowd roared with excitement. "I'm your host for today, and here are our esteemed judges!" The crowd cheered wildly as Marian introduced Mr Contesta, Mr Sukizo, and the Alamos Town Nurse Joy. The performance stage was huge and pristine. Spot lights shone above in the vast hall.

Backstage, the coordinators were dressed in their colourful outfits and doing last minute warm-ups and practices. The loud roar from the crowd made goosebumps form on May's arms. She looked around at her fellow competitors, her nerves beginning to settle in. Everyone looked so good! She saw a coordinator with a purugly, another one with an infernape and another boy dressed like a sailor with a buizel. She hadn't spotted Harley yet, thankfully. She didn't want another blow to her confidence.

May looked worriedly at the pokeball in her hand. It was in a blue ball capsule with a gold star seal stuck on. She had won the Jubalife ribbon, the Solaceon ribbon, the Aqua ribbon (the Wallace Cup was held in Ever Grande City in Hoenn this year! To be back in Hoenn and in the particular city after so many years was sweetly nostalgic), and the Hearthrome ribbon. She had lost a few contests before, mostly to rivals (namely, Drew and Solidad), but she was hopeful about the fifth one.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered to herself anxiously. May's confidence dropped once again as she tried to keep her composure.

"Hey," greeted a warm voice. She looked up, forcing a smile. It was Gary. "You look... wow!"

May wore a classic kimono. The fabric was embroidered with gray vertical lines and floral light pink patterns and leaves. The large sash across the torso was a dark pink, neatly tied with a huge bow at the back, and a black thin scarf draped around the sash. It was simplicity and elegance at it's finest. May's usual two bunches of hair were tied nicely into two side bun and her fringes brushed too the side. A light pink flower with two leaves poking out of it was placed near one of the buns, finishing off the traditional look. And for the the accessory: dark pink earrings, and a delicate swipe of cherry lipstick.

He looked at her, recognising her meek demeanour with concern in his dark viridian eyes. "You okay?"

"No," she sighed, not bothering to hide her nervousness any more. "I don't know why I'm so scared. I guess you'd expect better from a Grand Festival winner huh." She looked away, disappointment swallowing her self-esteem.

"Wait a minute," Gary said, seriousness in his voice. "It's normal to feel a bit nervous before a contest. I used to be nervous when I challenged gyms, but I would never tell anyone. No matter how many times, it's a natural reaction!"

"Really?"

"Sure. This is my first time watching a live performance, and I know you'll do amazing, May!" he smiled encouragingly. "Watching you practise your routines; I couldn't wait too see you in a contest."

"Thanks Gary," she said, her face lighting up as her confidence returned.

"All visitors must leave backstage and take a seat in the audience. The contest will officially begin shortly. Thank you," announced a voice from the speakers. Friends and family began to dissolve from the room, wishing luck to the performers and coordinators returned their pokémon into the pokeballs. Gary glanced at May one last time and put his thumb up, flashing a grin.

"You're gonna wow the crowd." He winked, "...Princess of Hoenn." May blushed brightly, mimicking his grin. As everyone left, only the performers remained. A contest staff informed the first coordinator to get ready. He was up in 30 seconds.

A croconaw and water gun: nice. Then, a butterfree and it's bug bugbuzz: cute. A ninetales danced with fire-spin; unique. A floslass and hail; smart. A gardevoir and psybeam; magical. A luxio and it's thunderbolt; powerful. A hippopotas and sand tomb: cool. May was after the current coordinator. She took a deep breath behind the red curtain as the judges delivered their comments. The crowd clapped, commencing the end of the performance. And the start of hers. She could hear the MC introduce her. The blue pokeball held tightly in her palm as she closed he eyes, finding her inner determination.

"You may be familiar with the Princess of Hoenn," Marian announced gleefully as the crowd began cheering significantly louder. "The next coordinator, who also happens to be the reigning Johto Top Coordinator, the famous May!"

May's eye flared open, a sparkling glint to her sapphire eyes. As the curtain drew open, she skipped to the stage.

"Scarmory, take the stage!" she cried, throwing the ball. In a cluster of golden stars, the steel bird appeared, flying through the air.

"And May's off to a strong start," Marian exclaimed, "just look how amazing it's looks! An amazing way to show-off Scarmory's impressive physique" The crowd cheered.

"Use swift!" The swift clashed with the golden stars, the collision causing some to disappear in a glitter of gold dust. In the audience, May saw Gary, his mouth opened in awe as he watched Scarmory glide with the stars. He clapped along with the crowd, enchanted. She smiled momentarily, before glancing at Scarmory. "Steel-wing now!"

The bird's wings glowed bright, clashing with the swift that was already in thee air, creating sparks of fireworks. The crowd oohed at the display.

"Not only are we seeing a beautiful combination with a tough move, which is rare, but the gold light contrast with Scarmory's silver body really shows of the pokémon. How ingenious!" Marian cried as the judges' attention was captivated by the performance, speechless. The performance finished as the golden sparks died down. Scarmory flew back down beside it's trainer and they both took a bow. May couldn't stop her grin from stretching wider as Marian declared it one of the best performances. She stood straight, staring at Gary in the crowd. He winked at her as he caught her gaze and for once she didn't blush like an idiot. She winked back. There was definitely no point of worrying. It seemed like everyone loved it.

"A spectacular performance for the appeal round! Let's see what our esteemed judges thoughts on it!" Marian gestured towards them as the crowd finally quietened.

"What an amazing performance!" Mr Contesta said, "I couldn't take my eyes off Scarmory. I expect nothing less from a top coordinator!"

"The most remarkable performance so far!" was Mr Sukizo's comment. "May is remarkable."

"It was simply beautiful. That bright sheen on Scarmory's body shows it's clear taken good care off," spoke nurse Joy. "I thoroughly enjoyed watching the two of you."

The crowd once again cheered wildly as May returned backstage. After a few more performers, Harley was next. The last and final coordinator. May watched the screen with the others as he sauntered onstage in a wigglytuff costume. In a burst of white whirls, a quagasire bounced out. The routine was neat and pretty. He did a good job showing off it's good defense and his ground-type ability. The audience loved it too. The judges were impressed. Quagasire was cute, and his mud-bomb well-aimed. May clenched her fist; Harley would pass the appeals for sure. A short interlude was announced as the judges picked the final 8 to advance.

"Did I do good?" May asked meekly, unsure after seeing the competition.

"You were better than amazing!" he said, unable to hide his excitement. "Watching it live is so much cooler than on TV. Everyone liked it."

"I hope so."

Gary opened his mouth to respond, but instead the words were muted and he glowered at a certain man skipped towards them. May sighed exasperatedly, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her rival. Harley looked to Gary and then back to May, then to Gary again and then back to May. He pinched his nose in disdain.

"Wow, can you smell that ugly stench?" he said dramatically, "Must be your jealousy."

"That is so lame," Gary deadpanned. Harley stuck his tongue out childishly, shaking his head. May's eye twitched in silent fury. No, she would not punch him again. Last time she did, they caught in on camera and the story never truly died out. Though he ended up with a black eye, Harley loved that he stained her illustrious reputation.

"You know what's lame," he said, gazing up dreamily, "May bothering to enter a contest that she will inevitably lose. What's lame is that _you_ think _I_ am- you know nothing- nothing!- about my talent, boy. You will-" He swiftly turned his face and stared at May. "-soon enough. When I win."

"Harley-"

"-Don't worry hun," he interrupted May, "you still have a shot. I hear there's gonna be a five more contests until they stop, and start preparing for the Grand Festival."

"Harley, how does it feel to try so hard and put others down, but in the end it's _you_ who loses?" May asked angrily. "'Cos that's gonna happen again! Today and in the Grand Festival. You watch!"

"Ah, I see the fame's gotten inside that airy head," he tutted. "You won the Johto Grand Festival because your boyfriend felt sorry for you."

"Drew is not that type of person," May hissed. Such a pathetic claim.

Gary pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. That name again! Who was this guy? Why does he seem like such a huge component in this situation? Gary wished he had watched more contests. Maybe he'd know the guy. May denied any sort of romantic connection with the guy but what if they actually had a "thing". What if May actually liked this guy? Is that the reason Harley is so pressed about him with May? Questions and strange worry spun inside Gary's mind, giving birth to a tornado of incomprehensible jealousy. He was so focussed on his raging emotions that he zoned out of May's and Harley's argument a long time ago. Harley looked beyond pissed and with a final jab at May's annoyance, he walked away. The embers in May's eyes slowly shrank at his disappearance, and she looked at Gary. She said nothing, but he could read her face easily.

"You'll be awesome," Gary stated firmly. "Ignore Hailey, or whatever the dude's name is." He looked at the contest board. "I guess they've made their choice."

An announcement echoed through the speakers and every face turned to the big screen: May made it through! She squealed. The last photo revealed to be Harley, however in the match-up, May faced a fresh-faced boy while Harley faced a girl called Ursula. Gary wished May luck for the final stage, and she shook her head in concentration. As the other coordinators who failed to pass the appeals packed up, May saw Ursuala. Her pink hair was tied in a high pony and she wore a dress: quite typical for female Sinnoh coordinators. The red choker matched her ruby dress. And the barrette on her hair was black like her pumps. A silver bangle was adorned on her wrist as she looked in the mirror, fixing her make-up. She glared at May, who suddenly remembered she was observing her.

"What?"

"Good luck," May smiled.

"You too," Ursula said. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad, May thought. "You'd need as much as you can get ifyou think you can beat me in the finals." May glowered at her arrogance; she spoke way too soon.

"We'll see." Ursula looked back challengingly at May's quick retort. Though some part of he reminded Ursula of Dawn, May wasn't as horrendously annoying as the blue-haired obnoxiously postive girl.

* * *

May beat the boy, Jerry. Wartotle outdid his Lumineon by a big margin. And true to her word, Ursula beat Harley. Her finesse and skill even took May by surprise, and much to Harley's anger. Though it was a close call, Harley and Ariados lost, coming only in the Top 4. She stood behind the curtain with heightened anticipation. She knew Ursula was on the opposite side, in the same position. Marian called the two finalists out as the crowd howled with excitement and craze. The lights shone above and May finally reached the stage, opposite Ursula. She wore a confident smirk, that had a hint of narcissism. May returned it with a smirk of her own, calling out Glaceon. The pokemon emerged from a flurry of diamonds. Ursula did the same; a Flareon appeared from a flash of red confetti. May hesitated slightly.

"Ursula clearly had the type advantage," cried Marian, "but this is a contest battle, and we like beauty and skill! The five minute timer starts now! Go!"

"Flareon, Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The two moves clashed creating an explosion. The stage was hidden in smoke.

"Firefang!" The fiery fox jumped through the smoke, looking rather majestic. Ursula grinned, cheering Flareon for it's prowess.

"A powerful attack, May loses points," Marian announced as May's bar decreased. But May wasn't fazed as she told Glaceon to dig. "And Glaceon dodges a pretty move efficiently. Ursula will have to lose double points for that-" Flareon looked for the opponent, confused and worried. Ursula internally panicked, not understanding how to cope. Glaceon hit Flareon directly from underneath and the crowd collectively gasped, then cheered. "- a super-effective and swift attack from May. Beautiful! The strategy was quick enough to confuse both Ursula and Flareon." Ursula's bar decreased more than a quarter on the scoreboard.

"Iron tail, Flareon!"

"You too, Glaceon."

The identical moves collided powerfully. Gary beamed when he saw that Glaceon was holding it's ground. Ice types were more defensive than offensive. And glaceon's were known to have a great defense, but terrible offense, while Flareon's were more stronger at attacking. Statistically, Flareon should have overpowered Glaceon. But it didn't. May certainly did a brilliant job at improving Glaceon's weak point. He nodded, impressed.

"A stalemate! Both pokemon have inspiring perseverance!" The two coordinators lost equal points.

"Now Flamethrower!" The flames instantly hit Glaceon as Flareon twirled, changing from the steel type move to fire elegantly. Glaceon cried in pain, and May's jaw dropped in surprise. She lost more points. Her mind unscrambled as Ursula told it to use firefang.

"USE DIG, NOW!" Glaceon disappeared again, and Ursula gritted it teeth. The attack hit again and again, Ursula losing points each time. May cried in joy as Ursula could't find a way out of her predicament. Flareon was hurt and confused, while Glaceon grew more confident with each hit.

"Flareon is faster than Glaceon, but it seems Glaceon is smarter than Flareon!" Marian commented. "Flareon looks so lost as May's Glaceon hits it repeatedly with super-effective moves!" By now the stage had dozens of holes. Ursula suddenly had a flashback of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Her Gabite and Flareon popped out from the ground together, continuously beating Pacharisu and Mamoswine. Then Dawn attacked them from underneath; using the holes made by Gabite to her own advantage. Ursula smirked widely, epiphany striking her logic.

"Fireblast in those holes, Flareon." The pokemon glowed scarlet before letting a star-shaped burst of fire. Each point split and travelled down the holes. May looked at the score board; only a minute and a half left and she had lost a lot of points for such a powerful and beautifully clever combination. This was Ursula's win, May thought bleakly. It would be impossible to dodge, and when Glaceon is hit by the move then May would lose even more points, and more on top of that, because it's super effective special move. Special move. _Special._

"That's it," laughed May. "Glaceon, Mirror coat!" The ice pokemon endured the fiery hell and the audience sat on the edge of their seats. The stage was clear, Flareon having finished performing it's move. There was a silence. A dreaded feeling formed in Gary's stomach: why hadn't Glaceon attacked yet? Mirror coat takes damage and then reflects it back with twice as much damage, but what if Flareon's attack was too much for Glaceon. Gary heard someone mutter his assumption verbally. Glaceon must have fainted. He looked at May's face with hurt. Her expression faded from confident to defeat, her posture weak. Glaceon had lost.

"Thirty seconds left!" Marian said between the silence. "It look like Glaceon-"

The holes on the stage erupted with a silver-coated eruptions so powerful, the stage floor broke off as the attack increased in size, beauty and power. The silvery mass engulfed the stage in a blinding flash of yellow. Everyone shielded their eyes as the cracks travelled further past the stage and towards the audience. It was like an earthquake destroying the hall. Some people hid underneath the stands, and even the judges cowered behind the table. May and Ursula fell down, grasping the edge of the stage tightly as they were the closest to the incredible shock wave. Harley screamed madly in the changing room, running out with no pants, his limbs quavering in fear. He suddenly stopped as the large screen backstage showed that it was Glaceon's comeback, not an earthquake. He fell down, frozen in sheer awe. The shaking came to a halt and the dust clouds dispersed. Gary was the first to stand back up, his eyes immediately darted to May, making sure she was okay. May stood up, albeit trembling from sudden shock. Ursula was on her knees, coughing uncontrollably. The judges peered out from the under the table, Marian also with them.

0:00

Time was up.

No one looked at the scoreboard though. They stared at the devastated stage. The broken lights. The shattered floor. The debris scattered everywhere. Dirt smothered the coordinators' clothes. Ursula's hair was a mess, and May's face was specks of dust. There lay Flareon, completely down. And unconscious. Glaceon stood proudly. It was exhausted and in bad shape, but it smiled. Gary was the first to clap. Glaceon's defensive power prevailed. It endured the vicious fiery attack that was immensely powerful. But deflecting that power resulted in an even greater, unexpected strength. Other people started to join in with the clapping and soon enough, everyone in the audience stood up and cheered. A standing ovation. People whistled at the performance. For both pokemon. Ursula sprinted in her heels towards the unconscious flareon. She hugged it before returning it in it's pokeball. It would at least get some rest inside. May was stunned at what had just transpired. The clapping, the whistling, the sound of things breaking and shattering, of her yelling encouragement to Glaceon merged together into a huge state of shock. However everything quietened as she saw Glaceon standing there in the middle of the stage. Tears of joy welled in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Glaceon.

"Thank you so much," she murmured as Glaceon leaned against May.

"Well," Marian started, still astonished. "A fabulous end. Unexpected, but fabulous. We have our Alamos contest winner: May and Glaceon!" The ribbon podium was brought out by two flabbergasted employees, and the ribbon box was sat in Mr. Contesta's hand. May stood on the poduim, bringing out the pokemon who helped her achieve the ribbon: Scarmory, Wartotle and Glaceon. The coveted ribbon was presented to her by the three judges, shock lingering on their faces. May held the ribbon up gleefully as every person cheered loudly.

"And _that_ is the end of the Alamos Pokemon Contest. Next contest will be in Chocovine Town! I hope you had a good time, until next time, goodbye!" Marian cried at the cameras. The episode came to a finish. The episode will be aired in every region this week.

* * *

Gary sat on the bench, watching the sky turn pink. People were leaving the hall, chattering about how amazing the final was. Gary had seen Ursula too, racing off to the pokemon centre to get flareon checked after the brutal attack. The poor girl looked so upset. She didn't even bother changing out of her contest dress. Gary waited patiently. May was taking awfully long. Maybe she was bombarded with interviews from different stations. He stared at the doors absent-mindedly as a girl walked out. His mind registered a little late that it was in fact May. He stood up, automatically grinning. May's happiness was tangible, and the exuberant aura stretched for miles. A hand from behind her back came forward, showing her golden ribbon case. She pressed the silver button, displaying her five stylish ribbons.

"Sinnoh Grand Festival, here I come!" May cried, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Congratulations, May!" In the heat of the moment, delight overwhelmed her emotions and jubilation enveloped her core. Her arms flew around Gary's neck as she brought him closer to her body, her head near his. She held him with an unyielding grip, and he could feel her soft face on his cheek and her hair on his lips. May squealed into his shoulder, while he was struggling to even think properly. Gary thanked Arceus that May was completely oblivious to the red hot blush on his face. He realized May stopped squealing as her arms loosened slightly. He heard her mutter under her breath worriedly and she slowly extricated herself from Gary. Admittedly, he sorta missed the warm embrace, the intimate contact. He removed his arms that crossed over her back back to his side.

"T-that wasn't... awkward," she said sheepishly, though a horrible doubt flooded over her excitement. "Was it?"

He crossed him arms, a flirty smirk appearing on his face. "I kinda liked it. We should do it more often." Instead of the blush and a shy response typically expected of May, she threw her head back with a soft laugh. May was no longer the timid, stupidly impulsive, clueless girl she might have been a few years ago. She was different. She dived back into a firm hug when Gary opened his arms with a teasing grin. Why not? He was comfortable and sturdy. And it made her all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a feeling she knew she liked, and she wanted more of it. May could feel his chest reverberate as a deep chuckle found a way out of his throat. She smiled as Gary rested his head on top of her.

Unbeknownst to them, the sweet and innocent gesture was captured on camera behind a large bush. A sinister expression rested on Harley's face as she looked at the photo, a malicious tint in his eyes. He looked back at the pair and snapped another photo. His mouth turned upwards; a deranged smile plastered on his face as he examined the two photos. Both May's and the spiky-haired boy's faces were clear, high definition. Their oh-so private moment will no longer remain a cherished secret.

"I wonder what the news reporters and celebrity journalists will make of this," he whispered deviously. "And what will her precious Drew think?"

* * *

 **OK, story is picking up the pace. Yes, that is Dawn's rival Ursula. We'll be meeting up more of the gang: Drew, Dawn and lots more. Which means more emotions, jealousy, surprise, worry and fights!** **I hope the development between Gay/May was smooth. I don't like the make the exaggerated clumsy and nervous type of character people always make May out to be. She's grown up now and she's more self-assured.**

 **I like constructive criticism or any pointers to grammatical errors. I've rushed this a bit and i also have no beta reader, so you may see some basic mistakes or typos. I'll probably fix them later when i have time. If you've loved reading this and want more quickly, please comment down below!**

 _ **PS. Thank you to the guest reviewer! Your reviews are the best and really make me light up when I read them. Thanks for the support. It means a lot! And to other reviewers, thank you too.**_


	5. Sagacious Thinker

Chapter 5

Oreburgh City. It has been months since May had come to the city. Gary needed to visit the Oreburgh Mining Museum to finish up a report he started a while back. After camping for two nights in rural areas, May was glad to see an urban civilization again. She just wasn't used to living in the wild like she was two years ago. Gary and May stayed at an apartment he had booked. It certainly offered more privacy that pokémon centres. The view from the window was nice; in the distance you could see mines and power grids. The pokémon gym was close by as well. May woke up with a need to go shopping. She asked Gary if he wanted to come, however her question received a snore instead. Gary hated shopping.

The major stores were open and May happily skipped to the clothes aisle. He eyes lit up at the dresses, shoes and hats. She punched the air when she saw a sale sign. Though a sense of paranoia stalked behind her wherever she went, ruining the experience. May tried to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into her head from strangers. She brushed off the whispering that suddenly stopped when she close by. She forced herself to assume that Oreburgh City locals were just shy people. Three shopping bags hung from her left arm and another two on her right. She briefly wondered what Gary's response would be when he saw the amount of stuff she bought. The thought made her laugh. May walked inside a telephone booth and put some spare change into the coin slot. She waited as the phone rang, leaning against the wall. May spotted some people staring at her through the glass, and she glowered at them. That seemed to do the trick because they moved away.

"Hey Dawn," May smiled.

"Hi May! Congrats," Dawn said, "I saw your performance; Glaceon was amazing!"

"Yeah, she really pulled through," May replied with pride glistening in her voice.

"So you're coming, right? To Kalos Kouture Fashion show next week?" Dawn asked eagerly. "It's in Jubalife City. I've seen the VIP list and I can't wait!"

"Yeah. I got your letter today, but," May frowned, recalling the postman's delivery in the morning, "why did you send two tickets?"

"Well," Dawn began with a blatantly fake nonchalance, "I thought about sending a single ticket so you can be my plus one. But then I decided you might wanna bring along- Oh I don't know- your boyfriend! Eeek!"

May almost dropped her shopping bags on the floor. Her mind tried to make sense of her words. "Boyfriend? She blushed at the notion.

"May, why did you tell me you were dating THE Gary Oak-" Dawn practically screamed. "Aahhh-"

"Hold your horses, Dawn!" May immediately interjected. She secretly admitted that Gary Oak was in fact a very attractive person. His chocolate eyes, his warm voice, his adorable smile- hand on, she was getting off-track. She flushed as she realised she was day-dreaming about him. "G-Gary and I are n-not- hey how did you even k-know that I know him?" No one was aware of the fact she was travelling with Gary. May didn't tell any of her friends. Unless...

"TV, duh." Dawn said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _No way!_ May silently thought. "May have you seen the news lately?"

Worry crept inside her head. "Gary and I travelled from Alamos Town to Oreburgh City. We camped along the way and I just arrived yesterday. I don't get it."

May slowly turned around, clutching the phone in her hand. Horror rained on her face as she took in her surroundings for the first time. The televisions in the stores had news channels on. They were all talking about her. Untrue allegations. Selfish dialogue thrown from the screens. The shelves and stands in department shop windows displayed magazines covered with her and Gary hugging. A vulgar headline titled across the platonic action. It all made sense now. This was why people with all staring at her. Whispering behind her back. She was the centre of the biggest gossip. Her life was under scrutiny. Rumours about her flew around as journalists wrote crass columns about her privacy.

"May, are you listening to me?" Her question met silence.

"I gotta go..." May hung up and ran out of the telephone box, her mind racing with shock and fear.

She ignored the yells, the paparazzi, and everyone else. The wind pushed her hair back as she ran as fast as her legs could run. Her heart pounded nervously as a lump formed in her throat, thinking about how her friends would react to the false news. How Drew would react? She crossed the roads and sped on the streets, dodging the people obstructing her path. It was just an innocent hug! That's all! Her eyes became glassy, feeling overwhelmed as the gravity of the rumour crashed on her. What would Gary think? What if this ended their close friendship? No, May couldn't imagine such a despairing scenario.

She entered the building and dove straight into the empty elevator, panting. She pressed the number five several times quickly, a growing sense of unease increasing exponentially. The lift door finally split open and May was never happier at the sight of her apartment door.

"Have you seen the news!?" May shrieked, her body heaving from the run.

Gary was on the sofa, his feet crossed on the coffee table, his head buried in a magazine. "Yeah. How come you never told me you were dating the hottie that is Gary Oak?"

"This is not funny!" May said, annoyed about how lightly he was taking the situation.

Gary put the magazine down and put his hands behind his head calmly. "Would you relax? Speculation goes away after a while. Just ignore it."

"And what's your logic behind this?" May narrowed her eyes, incredulous. "Why are you so normal about this?"

Gary put the magazine down, opting to drink tea. "Actually," he said, "its experience. Used to happen to me all the time in Kanto. People eventually get bored and media find a new story." He put a spoon of sugar in his cup meticulously. "By the way, who is Drew? These magazine mentions you with him a lot."

"He's a friend and rival. We met in Hoenn and-"

"-Just a rival? Or do you like him?" He leaned forward, his back straight and eyes looking sharply at her. The pictures in the magazine of the two together made the ugly beast of jealously claw mind. He already knew Drew was fond of giving roses to May. It made him uneasy.

May was taken aback by Gary's harsh, cutting tone. His eyes were clouded with a dark emotion she had never seen before. But it disappeared as soon as it came. She forgot about it, think she'd imagined it. "Maybe. I don't know. A little?" she mumbled, fidgeting with her hands. "But it doesn't matter because he's dating the Kalos queen, Aria."

"Woah, royalty?"

"Oh no," May said with a little giggle at his clueless face. It was a rare expression he rarely showed. She decided it didn't suit him at all. "Kalos Queen is the name given to the pokémon performer who win the master rank contest performance in Kalos. After winning three princess keys, you can enter to compete." May sat down opposite Gary. "It's unheard of because it's exclusive to the Kalos region."

"So, how do you know so much about it?"

"My friend Dawn is a pokémon designer. She works with a famous company that designs clothes for these pokémon performers and pokémon. They distribute to major department stores in Kalos," May explained. "It's a lot more successful than her coordinator career was."

"Dawn..." Gary muttered, going through a mental list in his head. "Is this girl one of Ashy-boy's friends?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Vaguely," he replied. "Anyway, back on topic. How long have Aria and Drew been going out?" According to the magazine, it said six months. But it was obviously a lie. May would know better, seeing as she has a close history with the cabbage head.

May opened her mouth, but then closed it. Gary shot her an expectant look. "I don't really know. Drew doesn't like talking about Aria," she confessed.

"Hm, really." There was an unspoken meaning behind his nonchalance that May couldn't comprehend at all. She furrowed her eyebrows, perplexed, as if to ask ' _what?'._

"May, do you know what a publicity stunt is?"

May shook her head vigorously. "Drew would never do anything superficial like that? H-he would never! That's not like him."

"Famous relationship equals coverage, equals popularity, equals opportunities, equals success," Gary said slowly, watching May for a flicker of reaction. "Making a profile for yourself is hard when there are thousands that do the same thing as you. Not everyone can win the Grand Festival."

"No," May said vehemently. "Drew just likes to keep his life private. It must be a coincidence that Drew's become more popular, in Sinnoh, Hoenn and even Kalos. He might have overshadowed me a little and the relationship came out of the blue-" May paused, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god."

"May, how could you not see this before?" Gary laughed, waving the magazine in his hand.

She glared at him. "Because I care about him and he was happy so I didn't mind."

"Imagine how your popularity could sky-rocket," Gary said lowly, a mysterious edge to his voice. He raised a conspiratorial eyebrow at May. She looked dubiously back.

"What are you trying to say?"

Gary slid the magazine across the coffee table. It was open at a specific page. "We're not even confirmed and we beat Aria and Drew in the _coordinator couple contest quiz_. We're on nearly every magazine front page. Our so-called relationship spread like wild fire."

"Are you say we should... be in a relationship?" May asked, uncertain at what he was trying to say. Gary cleared his throat as a light blush covered his cheeks. Now that the idea was said aloud, it did sound strange, but thrilling as well.

"It'll be a pretence," Gary said with a crafty smile. "This would be advantageous to both of us. Think about it May, with Grand Festival season coming up, you'd be the talk of the event! Not only that, but you can get your reputation back to the top. People will stop calling you 'Crazy May' and forget the incident where you punched Harley in the face."

May nodded, that was true. She despised the name 'Crazy May' and the rumours she had anger management issues. "And you?" she asked, confused as to how this pretend relationship would help Gary.

"I'll get more recognition from elite pokémon academies because of more coverage on my work. It will be a means to show them my ingenuity." Gary saw anxiety invade May's eyes. The lack of enthusiasm made Gary sigh with guilt. "May, if you don't want to do it, you have the full right to say no."

May's eyes flicked to Gary's sincere face, then to the magazine on the table. She picked it up. May never bothered to read _The Daily Ribbon;_ it was a biased magazine full of pointless gossip. Her eyes skimmed the page:

 _THE DAILY RIBBON_

 _A Date Disaster?_

 _Drew seemed to fancy his fudge cake more than his beautiful girlfriend._

 _Yesterday Aria and Drew were spotted outside a café in Sunnyshore City. Aria wore a beautiful summer dress and Drew dressed smartly as usual. They ate cake at the expensive patisserie, though Drew enjoyed it more. Aria talked a lot but Drew was clearly uninterested. He barely made contact with her! Aria realised this and scolded him, though he still didn't care!_

 _[Image 1] [Image 2]_

 _Is this the end of the power couple?_

 _If you've been living under a rock in the ocean, we'll give you a give intro to their love story. This is the story of how Drew broke millions of hearts around the world._

 _Charles Hayden, Drew's father, is a famous business man from LaRousse City. Hayden holds an annual charity gala to donate money to various organisations. This year it was in their holiday mansion in Lumoise City, Kalos. An inside source tells The Daily Ribbon that it was there Drew first lay eyes on the talented Aria- love at first sight! Since then they had been attended events and occasionally supporting each other in their respective careers._

 _However this romance seems to be on rocky ground. They were recently captured by paparazzi arguing. Drew even missed watching Aria's grand performance in Kalos! However most speculate that Drew still has feelings for his rival, May. He was seen handing a bouquet of roses to the Johto Grand Festival winner last year. Most believed that they were going out, but then Aria, Kalos Queen, came into the picture. Is this a love triangle?_

 _A source tells us that they may break up! Good news for Drew's fan club. But Aria's agent gave this statement:_

" _Aria and Drew are still very much inlove with each other. It is perfectly normal to occasionally fight. After all, they care about each other deeply. They just want a little space because the media is extremely infuriating, at least to Drew. They will definitely be seen together soon."_

 _Soon? Is this a reference to the Kalos Kouture Fashion Show? How long will their love last before the flame extinguishes and they walk their separate paths? Or are we waiting for Drew and May kiss?_

May gritted her teeth. ' _Love at first sight'_ The wordsirked her; Drew wasn't the kind to be smitten by a girl so fast. Relentless teasing and aromatic flowers was more his pattern. It didn't make sense at all. The Drew in the magazines was not the Drew she knew. But even if this was a publicity stunt, why had he never told her? Did he not trust her any more? Pent up resentment built up within her and she closed the magazine decisively. "I think," she said, a sly smile on her face, "this will be a fun game to play."

Gary grinned. "And we don't make a bad couple..."

"Pretty cute actually," May added, her gaze falling on the cover. She liked it. Now the magazine was close to her, she could see why their position could be mistaken as something more intimate. It was a memory which she cherished.

"We could break up later with a lousy, common excuse, like we wanted to stay as friends, right?" He put his hand out and May shook it firmly.

"Deal." But for some reason, despondence constricted her chest at the proposal of a break-up.

* * *

Oreburgh Mining Museum was like a paradise for Gary. May watching as he jumped from exhibit to exhibit with a child-like curiosity and excitement. May followed him as he talking non-stop about each fossil displayed in the glass casings. He talked intellectually with a museum scientist and discussed things May often didn't really understand. Instead she read the information on the silver-plates plaque. The rock apparently was a helix fossil and the one next to it was a dome fossil. They were the remains of the extinct pokémon omanyte and kabuto.

Gary opened his journal and scribbled down important information. He was at the legendary exhibit, facing a diamond rock: the Adamant Orb. May stood behind him, amazed at the object.

"That's a huge diamond!" May gasped, her eyes fixated on the rock.

"It's the Adamant Orb," Gary corrected off-handedly.

"Oh," she said. "Does it do something?"

"Apparently it can summon the mythical pokémon Dialga," he said, taking his eyes off the book and facing May with new-found affection. He could never get tired of her endless inquisitive questions. Mainly because he loved how interested she was in what he loved. "This area is on high security because evil organizations like Team Galactic might steal it again."

"Team Galactic? They sound really tough."

"Yes. I've met them," he replied, his voice tense. "They captured the lake trio once."

"What!" May gasped. "You know in Hoenn, Team Magma and Team Aqua are obsessed with Grounden and Kyogre. I guess you have greedy people everywhere, huh."

"True." He put his notebook away in his bag. "Let's go see how my Aerodactyl is."

"Wait, aren't those, you know, extinct?"

"I revived it from an Old Amber in Sayda Island," Gary answered. "Come'on."

There was a garden outside the museum with several berry trains. Some scientists in lab coats were outside. One of them recognised Gary and began to usher him towards her. May observed her; she had long blue hair and hazel eyes that were obscured by her glasses. "I bet you're here to see Aerodactyl!" she said, a friendly softness in her tone,

"Yeah, thanks Dora," Gary said. "How's Jared? I haven't seen him in a while." He followed behind her. Judging from the tone, May assumed Gary and Dora knew each other well.

"He's the head researcher at the Sayda Lab now." She stopped and looked at him. "And my fiancé!"

"Congrats!" Dora said her thanks and then pointed at the huge dinosaur under a tree, sleeping. "Looks like he had a long day," Gary laughed.

"So how's your research going, Gary?" Dora looked at May, lifting her glasses up her nose bridge, as if he just saw May pop up from thin air. "And who's this?"

"It's going brilliant. I wanted to visit the Space-Town Towers, but it was off-limits. I was in Snowpoint City a month ago," he replied. "And this is May."

"Hi," May smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Dora turned to Gary. "I need to check the new exhibit on the second floor, so enjoy yourselves here."

As the scientist scurried off, Gary knelt beside the sleeping aerodactyle. The pokémon yawned, then and licked it's trainer in happiness as it saw Gary. Meanwhile Gary was reconnecting with his pokemon, May felt a sudden discomfort surrounding her. The gnawing sense that someone was spying on her returned and she clenched her fists. Sapphire eyes flickered to her surroundings yet, she couldn't see anything suspicious. It made her feel even worse. Gary saw her standing worriedly. Frowning. Uncertain. And nervous. He jogged up to her with a questioning gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked, not liking how agitated she was.

"I think someone's watching us," she whispered, glancing around fretfully. An arm suddenly slid around her shoulders. May looked up; Gary smirked with a secretive tinge in his eyes. It automatically made her feel at ease.

"It's fine," he murmured near her ear, inadvertently sending a shiver down her spine. The knot in her stomach loosened as she leaned into his touch. It was comforting and reassuring. _Right, it didn't matter._ It was nicer to pretend that she was pretending to make their pretense feel less of a pretense, though she wasn't pretending at all (XD). She wondered what would happen if someone did take a photo. Then she realized she didn't care. She was not going to live in fear from what others thought of her. She never did when she was travelling with Ash and Brock, so why should it matter now?

"Gary, do you want to come with me to the Kalos Kouture Fashion Showin Jubalife City?" May asked. "Dawn sent two tickets because she thought you'd wanna come along."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he smirked. May laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. "I hate fashion shows," Gary stated plainly. May frowned. Gary grinned at her sullen expression. "But since Dawn was so considerate, I'll come." May's frown transformed into a huge grin. This was going to be so much fun! May had never been to a fashion show; she always focussed on training. But this would be a nice break. A reward for her and her pokemon's hard effort. And she'd see her friend after many months! There was no downside attending the event.

 _Click!_

* * *

"Drew, what do you think of this?" Aria asked, modeling a purple dress.

"It's fine," he replied brusquely, boredom oozing in his voice.

"If we're going together to the Kalos Kouture Fashion Show, you could at least look interested!" she said, shooting daggers at him.

"You look amazing in every dress," Drew sighed, disinterested. "We're wasting time here."

"It's only been an hour," she said, slightly confused. Normally she'd spend minimum 2 hours when choosing a dress.

"Exactly!" Drew stood up, aggravated. "I could have done something useful, like train my pokemon!"

"Grand Festival's in a really long time! Do you ever take a break?" Aria retorted with equal annoyance. "I guess it was too much to expect you to be patient."

"My pokemon are my priority, Aria." Drew glared. "Contests aren't as simple as showcases. We create techniques and combinations instead of relying on votes."

"Then go!" she shot, deeply insulted by his demeaning comparison.

"Whatever." Drew grabbed his leather jacket off the chair and walked outside the store and into Sunnyshore City's cool evening. Fresh air. Better than the stuffiness in the shop. He left the Aria, Flygon's pokeball in his hand, and headed towards the beach. Flygon and Ninetales ought to make a good double battle team.

Aria looked back at the dress in the mirror. The purple was a nice plum shade and the skirt was long and silky, but the slit was too long for her liking. She looked at the deep emerald short dress. It was strapless short dress with a cute sweetheart neckline. It was perfect, Aria thought. Not too racy or too bland. And also it was Drew's favourite color. She smiled, her brain finally made the decision. They would steal the light next week. Her and Drew are the most famous couple after all. Aria looked sadly behind her. She wished Drew had the same enthusiasm as her sometimes.

* * *

 **Expect drama next chapter! I had fun writing this. What do you think of the plan? Constructive criticism appreciated. Drop any ideas and thoughts on the chapters or characterization you have or what you'd like to see later on in the box below! I read every single one and I may include it in the story. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Unavailable Crush

**[IMPORTANT] Minor warning: rating had gone up from a K+ to a T due to implied innuendos/potential situations. However, there will not be any explicit material.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The fashion show hall was huge, bright lights shining around it. A private garden stretched around it, a large fountain erected in the centre, trimmed hedges near flower beds. Vibrant banners were placed around the area, smartly dressed security guards standing vigilantly by the entrance. Limo after limo rolled in the driveway, one celebrity after another. Paparazzi lined up, clicking as much times as possible, desperately wanting a perfect picture.

"Welcome to the Kalos Kouture Fashion Show!" Rhonda said, facing the camera, the microphone dangling dangerously close to her face. "I'm your host Rhonda, giving you all the live updates right here in Jubalife City." The media crew were in charge of the coverage of the event, reporting for Sinnoh's most popular television show, Sinnoh Now. Rhonda was dressed in a white gold dress, rather than her usual yellow uniform. "Valerie of the Kalos region seems to have just arrived! And she is just one of the the famous people we'll see in this star studded show!" The camera zoomed on Valerie as she stepped past the line of paparazzi.

* * *

"May, will you be quick?" Gary called from the door. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"I can't find my bandanna!" she shouted back, throwing every single drawer open in her room.

His ear leaned a centimetre closer to the wooden door. "Have you checked under the bed?"

"Yes!" No she didn't. May crawled through the mountain of clothes she was trapped in and looked beneath the bed. She spotted the blue bandanna with the pokeball logo printed on. "I found it!"

"I told you." Gary zipped his jacket up. It was quite chilly outside. May opened the door, wearing her usual blue clothes (a/n: like the clothes Sapphire wears in the manga).

There was no one outside the venue except a few men in suits and dark glasses. Bright lights gave the venue a soft glow in the darkness. Gary raised a skeptic eyebrow, rereading the tickets. "This _is_ the right place," he said. "I thought they'd be more people.

"They must all be inside!" A huge grin covered May's face as she overly enthusiastically looped her arm with Gary's, dragging him with her. After showing security the two tickets, they checked for their authenticity. One security guard scanned the pairs' outfits with an odd look.

They went through the glass double doors, Mays eagerness becoming stagnant. Gary's eyes busily skimmed over the vast room. A model walked down the catwalk wearing a ridiculous dress, a gardevior walking behind. Seriously who'd wear that? It was basically a white flimsy outfit that looked as though a breeze could blow it right off. Is that what people fawn over? A look of disgust came over his face, reminding him why he didn't bother about these kind of stuff. Gary was so involved in his thoughts that he bumped into May. She was frozen on the spot, glancing at the people sat in the chairs, elegantly dresses in famous brands. Cynthia, Fantina, Diantha and Wallace were just some of the famous personalities she instantly recognised. She glanced at her own clothes and the people back and forth rapidly.

"We're underdressed, Gary," she squeaked in shame. Her blue clothes paled in comparison to the extravagant dresses the others wore.

Gary shook his head, not really understanding why it was a big deal. Instead he searched for a certain designer. "I see Dawn."

They sat in the reserved seats near Dawn as she flashed a small glare, clearly unhappy about their tardiness. "I was beginning to think you forgot!" she whispered under the music. "Nice to see you, Gary."

"Sorry. May's fault," Gary muttered, leaning back on his chair with a blank expression. He was going to have a long night. May gave an apologetic smile.

"At least you're just in time for my fashion line," the blue haired designer said excitedly. "I'm up on stage in a minute. Gotta go."

"Good luck!" May wished as Dawn hurried onstage.

* * *

Drew thought he imagined it at first.

He watched the slim models walk up and down with solemn expressions, as if they were going to a funeral. That was what it looked like to him. No smiles whatsoever, like they weren't happy about their careers. Unlike him, Aria loved it. He was seated between Palermo, Arias agent and top producer, and his girlfriend. Arias attention was fixed on the outfits that were modelled, occasionally asking Drew if he liked it, to which he responded with a general hum. Aria loved fashion a lot, and though Drew was not a fan, he was willing to compromise.

As another scantily-clad blonde woman walked on stage with a gardevoir, Drew could hear guests arriving at the hall through the doors. His eyes flicked to his watch. Pretty late. The show started over an hour ago. It was curiosity borne from boredom that urged him to look at the latecomers. He looked once, and then did a double-take, shock suddenly forming on his face.

That was May.

Wasn't it?

Yes. The hairstyle was unmistakable. The outfit he hasn't seen in a while belonged to one person he knew well. Her face was etched in his mind permanently. It was definitely May. A spiky-haired brunet was with her. Drew knew better not to jump to conclusions, but that didn't mean he didn't feel an inkling of jealousy. He recognised the face: he was Professor Oaks grandson, but the name eluded him. The two were dressed casually which was strange for such a prestigious event. Drew himself wore a suit with a green bow-tie. His eyes trailed after them as they took a seat near one of the pokemon designers. So they were invited. A prod in his ribs tore his attention away, facing Palermo.

"The show is in front of you," she said, her eyes filled with a knowing look. Drew nodded curtly, watching as presenter introduced Dawn Berlitz, a new designer. A bizarre feeling scratched his mind, as if he should know her; his mind clicked finally. She was a former coordinator. A Wallace Cup winner.

"She's designs outfits specifically for pokemon," Aria said quietly, her eyes bright with anticipation. "Her buneary is just adorable!" Drew, who hadn't really listened to a word Dawn was saying, silently thanked Aria for the information. He could feel Palermo's gaze digging into his face; he gritted his teeth.

"This can help your pokemon in performances, Aria," she said, her voice drained of youthfulness. "And perhaps you as well, Drew."

"I don't need to dress my pokemon in silly clothes to make them stand out," he threw harshly in Palermo's direction.

"Drew!" Aria whispered, offended.

"Sorry." And he meant it. His condescending slip-ups were brutally honest, but he didn't like indirectly causing continuous hurt to Aria. She didn't deserve such treatment.

This fashion line was strictly pokemon, much to his pleasure; no more thin, tedious models. A machop walked with a fluffy jacket, and after that, a luxray with a diamante collar. This was better, Drew thought.

His mind still drifted to May. A semblance of joy and excitement surrounded him at the fact she was here. They were literally in the same room. How long had it been since he'd even talked to her? Too long to even remember.

* * *

May left the hall, unable to let go of her paranoia. What was her problem? She had never been so bothered by media this much before, yet in crowded high-profile gatherings, her anxiety swelled exponentially. She could feel stares hitting her as she tried to focus on the show. She tried to smile as Dawn blathered about fabrics, whilst the heightened sense of tension threatening to eat her up. Gary's dissatisfied complaints were drowned by her deafening worry.

"I need to use the restroom," she lied.

May stood on the balcony outside, her anxiety dying as the cool wind touched her face. She looked at the view, her mind growing calmer. May leaned against the rail, taking deep breaths in and out. Her sapphire orbs observed nature's serenity; trees rustling secretly, the stars starting to peek out, and pokémon flying freely in the deep blue sky.

"It's great to see you again," Drew said, bringing May out of her reverie. She looked at him for the first time, fully taking in his appearance as he joined her outside. May couldn't help but think how different he was. The way he acted, the way he looked. It wasn't bad, but it didn't feel exactly good either.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You went Kalos after the Celestic Town contest."

"My father's annual charity gala," he noted stiffly. His eyes overlooked the view, but May could see a resentment lingering in green orbs. "You look beautiful." If May wasn't used to his personal compliments, she would be blushing as red as a tomato.

"You look great too."

"Don't I always?" He asked, his voice full of conceit. His attitude would have angered May years ago, but now she understood him better. It was simply his personality. He smirked and in that instant, she felt like she was talking to the real Drew. She laughed wholeheartedly as he flashed a boyish smile.

"You do," she said back coyly. It was normal; she grinned at their banter. Something she didn't know she missed until now. The breeze swirled past them as they continued to look in the distance; the snow-capped mountains, fresh forests and hills curved beneath the horizon. May could almost see Eterna Forest from up this high. "How's Aria?" A general question to restart the conversation.

"She's fine." The short reply made May inwardly frown. Gary's theory rang in her head. She didn't truly believe it but it was now time to test it.

"Her Kalos master rank performance was awesome," May glanced at his stoic face. "I guess you show her some tricks, huh."

Drew stayed silent, staring at the sky. May wanted him to reply, but continually asking him would seem too eager. So she waited, despite patience being a virtue she didn't not always possess. Unlike Gary. She admired the patience he had when observing wild pokemon, crouching behind trees or rocks. While he quietly examined their behaviour, May tried to stifle her yawn beside him.

"Aria is amazing. She's unique. She's generous. She knows what people like; she's smart," he said. Envy seized May as he continued to praise Aria. She tried to ignore it. "She doesn't need my help. Arias flair is her own. That's why people are love her so much."

"She sounds... wonderful," May said, forcing a smile. "You two are perfect for each other." It was harder to say than she had thought.

Drew clenched his jaw, folding his arms. "She deserves a good person," he said, an air of ambiguity around his words.

"And you are, Drew. I'm really happy for you." May took a deep breath, looking at the hall behind her, full of famous people from all around the world. Dawn and Gary must be wondering where she went. "If I don't go back, I'm going to get an earful from Dawn," she joked.

"Take this." May turned around to see a red rose presented to her. As a natural reaction May reached out but then froze, her eyebrows knitted together in doubt. She remember the fiasco last time she accepted the rose. It was cute at first. Her friends and family teasing her about them. She denied, blushing from embarrassment. It continued. Drew gave her roses and she gleefully kept them. But then reporters began writing toxic articles. Cameras, photos, lies. Everything May despised suddenly watched them like vultures.

Drew's face dropped, slightly confused as May withdrew her arm. "Maybe you should give that to Aria."

"It's for you," he said firmly.

"Why?"

"As congratulations," he said casually. "For winning the Alamos Town contest." It was a crap excuse, he knew.

"A congrats would do just fine," May smiled, an effort to make the tense atmosphere dissolve away.

"Why won't you take it?" Drew's tone had a hard edge, stung by her rejection. What was happening? May would always accept his gifts. she'd give him a secret smile, one that made him feel the best person in the world. The flower that was solely reserved for her. He'd heard the news and seen the magazines, but he refused to believe the rumours. Of May and _him_. He couldn't fathom the ludicrous story they talked about. But was it true? "Is it because your boyfriend is going to get mad?"

May's eyes widened, taken aback by his question. "This isn't because of Gary, if that's what you mean."

"It sure seems like it." He looked angry, but his voice stayed normal. May could tell that he was struggling to rein his aggravation.

"It's not." An exasperated sigh flew from May's mouth. "I just don't want it, Drew. That's it. Maybe Aria likes roses."

Drew dropped the flower on the floor. Her eyes followed the beautiful flower fall onto the stone ground, sadness and shock plastered on her face.

"You've changed." His face was expressionless.

The small flame inside May suddenly exploded. "So have you," she seethed. How dare he have the audacity to say that to her when he never bothered to tell her the truth!

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you like Aria?" May shot at him. "Really like her?"

Drew's fury disappeared, replaced with surprise. Then he glared. "That's none of your business." He suddenly barked a laugh. "Are you jealous?"

It was May's turned to be surprised. "What? No, I am not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"May, stop lying." He was taking delight in May's rage. He found it oddly cute when she was steaming mad.

"I already have a boyfriend!" May accidentally blurted, annoyed by his partly true accusation. Drew stopped laughing and May immediately covered her mouth with her hands. His eyes widened imperceptibly.

"So it's true," he said nonchalantly. As nonchalantly as he could manage with something cracking inside him. "Why did you want to hide it from me? Don't think I can keep a secret?"

"Don't you think I can keep a secret about your publicity stunt with Aria?" May asked back evenly.

Drew stepped closer to May, only a few inches away from her face. His eyes darkened as he whispered coldly, "You don't even know the half of it." He abruptly walked away from her, a sense of regret and worry wrapping around May's mind. What did he mean by that?

* * *

Gary scanned the crowd, his eyes alert. He'd left Dawn minutes ago when she starting meeting a bunch of fashion critics, bothered by May's disappearance. He finally spotted her beside the food table, trying out a sample of caviar. Of course! Food- why didn't he check the most obvious place first? After jostling past several people blockading his way, he finally approached May.

"Ya know, for something so darn expensive, you'd think they'd taste nicer," she remarked, scowling at the caviar. For her, food was always the best distraction and the fastest way to feel better. Food made her forget her worries, her brain soothing in the sumptuous flavours that burst in her mouth.

"I suppose it's not for everyone." His mom loved caviar, though he wasn't fond of it.

"Rich people food," she said, repulsed by the caviar too much to try something else.

"You were real long in the restroom," Gary said, a questioning tone clear in his voice. He had followed Dawn around as she chattered to people high up the social ladder in the fashion industry. He had to endure almost an hour of people calling him 'Professor Oak's grandson', acknowledged his family tree but not his hard work.

May picked up a glass, sloshing the plum coloured liquid about. "I went to the balcony to get some fresh air."

"You drink alcohol?" Gary asked, wholly flabbergasted as she took a gulp.

"It's blackcurrant juice," she corrected. "I don't drink. Do you?"

"No." Gary shrugged. "I don't like the taste of alcohol." He hadn't had an alcoholic drink since the incident where where got drunk, waking up with a girl beside him (wasn't she a brunette too? he couldn't remember properly) the next morning. Shame enveloped him, abandoning the girl without so much as a small peek at her face. Gary Oak was disgusted with himself to the degree that he refrained from drinking from that day onwards. It was a secret that managed to pass by under the media's nose. It was a secret he thanked Arceus that no one knew about. It was a secret tucked in the dark corners of his mind; a secret he intended to never disclose.

The funky tune stopped and the music became more mellow and soft. A gentle melody played as the lights dimmed, assisting the romantic ambiance. Couples began slow-dancing in the centre of the hall, transforming into something akin to a ballroom minus the ball-gowns. May clapped her hands at the romantic display.

As the couples rotated, May spotted Drew and Aria twirling around in each other's arm, nearly every camera facing them. May couldn't explain the horrid emotion bubbling violently inside her, twisting her stomach, making her swallow a lump lodged in her throat. Her clapping subsided as she watched the two staring at each other, unblinking as they danced under the spotlight. They really were perfect together; Arias pink hair glistened in the light and Drew looked immensely handsome in his suit. A lovely match.

"Wanna dance?" Gary asked, holding his hand out.

By the way she looked at the couples, he assumed she wanted to dance as well. Her eyes yearning for something he couldn't fully understand. Gary wasn't the most talented dancer, but he wasn't clumsy either. May gazed at his outstretched hand, her emotions spinning a seemingly neverending tornado. She smiled at his request, putting her gloved hand over his. Gary was naturally sympathetic, it was one of the many qualities she appreciated greatly, even if he didn't know it himself.

One hand on her waist, one hand on his shoulder and one held by the other. As they swayed together, May's discomfort faded away, finding herself enjoying the slow dance more and more. May giggled as he spun her around, reciprocating her joy with a chuckle of his own. They glided across the floor, elegantly dancing past the others. A bright light suddenly shone of them, forcing May to squint her eyes momentarily.

"I guess we stole the spotlight," Gary murmured. It almost made May want to stop and hide in the crowd. Almost. Gary gently squeezed her hand, a sign of comfort. May smiled; he could read her without even trying.

The music increased speed, a loud, catchy beat played loudly. Apparently it was the start of a new dance. Both perplexed, they watched as other couples began swapping partners and dancing with others and then swapping again with the nearest pair. May gasped in surprise when she was pulled away from Gary by a stranger, reluctantly breaking contact. She moved awkwardly with him, glancing at Gary hopelessly as she lead the dance with a ginger haired girl. May swapped again, and again. She laughed unexpectedly as her dance partner did a dip. Gary spun with a blonde, smiling as she bobbed her head with the thrilling tune. This wasn't so bad. May eventually began to enjoy the random dance steps, jumping into a different pair with a laugh as they skipped in a circle together. Her next partner twirled her around so fast that dizziness began to cloud her eyes. As he let go, she fell into the arms of another boy, ungracefully.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her mind still disorientated.

As her vision cleared up, the blurry image of the boy was in fact Drew. He held her hand firmly, a sharp look in his eyes as he swayed with her. Her jaw slacked in shock, eyes automatically searching for Gary in the midst. She couldn't see him. May felt panic rise inside. Drew stared at her, his lips shut. May couldn't fathom his expression. As other coupled swapped partners, Drew swept her away quickly, avoiding a possible exchange.

"What are you doing?" May hissed, trying to extract herself. She heard the clicks of cameras, the hubbub of the crowd grow louder, eyes staring at their direction. The hideous paws of anxiety crawled on her skin, her lungs tightened in apprehension.

"Stop, May. Please." he said, hardly moving his mouth, his voice low. "You're helping me."

May paused in her struggle, looking at his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant. His emerald eyes were imploring her to believe him. She hated his obscure notions and talk. But she trusted him, so she carried on dancing, all too aware of the cameras and whisperings.

Palermo cast a displeased look at May and Drew, shaking her head at him. He saw her over May's shoulder, faintly happy. As the music stopped, the dancing came to a halt, the hall erupting in applause. Drew swiftly let go. She wanted to ask Drew why he acted like so, however an arm turned her around, not allowing her to dwell on her thoughts. Dawn wore a bright expression with Aria beside her.

"That dance looked like good fun!" Dawn chirped. "May, I haven't introduced to you the Kalos Queen."

Aria blushed humbly. "It's Aria. Dawn has mentioned you before, but it's nice to meet you, May."

Aria: Drew's girlfriend, May automatically registered. "May. I'm May." May suddenly shook her head, realising how stupid she sounded. "I know you know I'm May. What I meant to say was it's nice to meet you too." She rambled, glancing sideways at Drew for a second. "I would have met you earlier if Drew bothered to introduce me to you."

"You know Drew?" Aria asked, surprise colouring her tone.

"We-"

"We're coordinators," he interrupted monotonously, "so we've battled against each other in some contests."

"Oh, like rivals?"

"Yes-"

"-No," Drew cut in again. Aria looked at Drew and May back and forth, confused as did Dawn. May stared incredulously at Drew's white lies, sliding off his tongue.

"Am I intruding?" Gary piped up behind May. She subconsciously smiled at the sound of his voice. "Gary Oak, pleased to meet you."

"Wow, Professor Oak's grandson," Aria said, ecstatic. May saw the split-second flash of fiery irritation in his eyes. "I'm honoured!"

"Likewise," Drew added shortly. He felt resentment stinging him as he observe Gary. May's boyfriend, his mind registered.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I'm heading home," he said. "May, you coming?" She immediately agreed, suddenly feeling the urge to lie on her bed. It had been a emotionally driven night.

"What about the after-party!" Dawn moaned. "Please guys! Stay a little longer!"

"Maybe next time." May waved bye as she and Gary walked away from the group, giving one last glance at Drew. She couldn't decipher his expression as he stared intently at her.

"Smell ya' later." Gary said, tucking her hand in his pockets as he turned his back to them. Drew's stare clung on the pair as they left, his heavy gaze on May as she wrapped her arm around Gary's forearm, beaming brightly at him. He had to accept it; envy simmered beneath the surface of his eyes. He was jealous.

Aria looked at Dawn, oblivious of her boyfriend's emotional plight. "I love your clothing line!" she gushed. "My agent really wants to see you!"

"No way!" Dawn gasped, "Palermo? _The_ Palermo?"

Aria nodded in excitement."Drew, isn't this a great opportunity?"

"Fantastic." Though his voice didn't quite match the optimism in his face.

"My friend Serena may also be interested!"

"Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

 **A quick update because of the amount of reviews! This was a lengthy chapter :/ Do you like reading long chappies? Or should i shorten them?**

 **Little fact: I used to be a contestshipper so i didn't want to make Drew look like the bad guy. I also love sticking to the original characters' personality, so i avoid the cliche portrayals. I also haven't really watched the XY series so I hope the way i wrote Aria wasn't OOC. The only thing i myself don't particularly like about this is that Gary was almost like a background character. I really need to write more on his point of view (which will probably be next chapter!) Do you agree? Imma explore the consequences of the fashion show in the next update. Pretty excited about it!**

 **Constructive criticism is liked. The only way i can improve writing/ story-telling for you is via you beautiful people pointing out my errors. I've read the reviews and I have to say that i'm blown away by them! Thank you so much and I am certainly keeping in mind some of your suggestions and corrected mistakes you may have said. Any more ideas/hopes, don't doubt and write them down in the comments.**

 **If you have any questions about me/story, I can answer them in the next chapter's author notes section at the end like normal. I know some of you are guests (don't have a fanfiction account) which means you can't PM me, and i don't want to leave you out ;)**


	7. Overprotective Father

Chapter 7

 _May leaned against his, her back arched and on her tiptoes. Gary's mind ceased all rational thinking, simply concentrating on the hot embrace. He could feel May's breath caressing his face as he tightened his grip around her waist, gently lifting her up a little for ease. He crashed his lips on her small ones, desire pulsing through his veins. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down as close as possible. Hungrily, their lips moved in sync, like an undeclared symbol of love. The lack of oxygen burned his lungs, alerting his brain that he would have to pull away soon. Reluctantly he obeyed, listening to May's heavy breaths, her heart thudding rapidly. The smell of fresh flowers intoxicated his senses as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting as though he had ran a marathon._

" _I should have done that sooner," he breathed. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her skin._

" _Definitely," she smiled, her body still heaving from their kiss._

Instantaneously, Gary's propelled from his bed, his eyes wild, his hair unkempt and his body shaking with shock. Sweat glistened lightly on his skin as he ran a hand over his hair, bewilderment encasing him like a suffocating blanket.

"What just happened?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

His eyes darted around the room, as if it would provide him some sort of explanation. Across the room, May was sleeping, the duvet moving slowly as her small form took calm breaths. His stare transfixed on the dream-catcher dangled innocuously above the bed-head. For some reason, this made him relax. He looked at the alarm clock: it was only four in the morning. Slowly he lay back on his bed, his mind less dicombobulated.

It was just a dream. A harmless figment of his subconscious. Gary looked at his clenched fists, uncertainty tainting his exhausted features.

Then why did it feel so real?

* * *

"I think you're right," May mumbled, munching her breakfast.

Gary idly stirred his coffee, not really in the mood for a decadent breakfast like May. "Hm?"

"The dream-catcher is nothing but a pretty thing," she replied, disbelief in her voice. She swallowed the last bit of toast in her mouth. "I've not had a single romantic dream! It was obviously some fib for someone like me to buy." She sighed in disappointment, pouring some orange juice in her glass.

The café was small and convenient for May and Gary, who wanted to avoid mobs of people. Especially since their attending the fashion event a few days ago in Jubalife City was now considered a so-called "first public appearance as a couple" by the masses. After the journalists vying for a statement and flashes of cameras blinding them, quiet times were scarce and greatly appreciated. The cafe was on the top of the shopping plaza, overlooking the busy roads of Veilstone City below. They sat outside, basking in the pleasant warmth. Gary stared into the black liquid, his brooding face reflected back. The waiter said black coffee was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to wake him out of his clustered thoughts, frothing in his mind.

"So what do you think?" May suddenly asked excitedly. He looked at her with a vacant expression, too distracted by his own thoughts that he forgot that he was supposedly conversing with her.

"About...?"

"Do you wanna test the idea? The dream-catcher didn't work for me, but it could for you! Like an experiment, you need more- what's that scientific word you say?"

"Variables," he replied, drifting out of reality again and ruminating over the incident that occurred last night. The dream was almost palpable, realistic. He could still remember the softness of her hair, the closeness of their bodies...

"Yeah that! What so you say?"

"I already dreamt we kissed," he accidentally muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Gary shook his head at May's suspicious face, an innocent smile successfully fixing his slip-up. He watched as she started talking again loquaciously. He foccussed on her instead, not listening to her monologue, enchanted by her. May assisted him in his journey for months now. They had grown closer emotionally. Sometimes they would even act like a couple when no cameras were around. It was almost natural; the hand-holding, the casual flirting and hugs that lasted way too long. At this point, Gary didn't even know what May was to him; a friend or a girlfriend? One thing he knew for sure was that his plan to pretend to love her was spiralling out of control.

"I got a call from everyone," May said, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "Ash was asking me if you and I were dating."

The new information pulled Gary out of his musing, raising a surprised brow. "What did you say?"

"I said yes and I felt bad because he sounded so happy. And Dawn is currently planning our wedding."

Gary laughed loudly. That sounded like something Dawn would do. "Explains a lot why Ash randomly asked me if he could be my best man. He must be thinking I'd propose to you." The concept of proposing to May didn't feel ridiculous though, funnily enough. "Anyone else?"

"Misty, Solidad, Zoey, Brianna and..." May blushed, piquing his interest."My parents want to meet you."

He paused, nonplussed. He took a sip of his coffee, buying his time to formulate a response. He cleared his throat as May looked at her lap, bashful. "In erm...Hoenn, right?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Well, Dad says he wants to meet you as soon as possible," May said."And he's also sent plane tickets...for us."

"Already?" An awkward moment passed by as Gary took another long sip of his coffee and May playing with the hem of her top.

"He's not going to kill me, is he?" he joked, though the fearful look in his contradicted his tone.

"No." May giggled. "If he was my mom would have stopped him." Gary froze, seriously considering the fact that his life was jeopardy. May smiled at his horrified expression, leaning over the table with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Don't worry. Dad won't actually hurt someone I care about."

"I'm touched," he quipped with a smirk, lifting his cup to his mouth again. He could feel the caffeine racing in his body as the bitter, hot liquid slid down his throat. The rush energized him too much to contemplate on his overcrowded thoughts squashed in his head.

"You'll get to meet my close friends, Wally and Brendan! And my brother Max will probably faint once he meets you. He kept convincing me to come home with you!" May told him vivaciously.

"I suppose I can come, since I sent Professor Rowan my paperwork when we were in Eterna City," Gary said as May's smile grew bigger. "I haven't been Hoenn in a while, it'd be a nice break."

The news of the the couple flew even to other regions after circulating around Sinnoh. The flash of a photo or a paparazzi hiding inconspicuously behind an object, poised to catch them together became normal. In fact, on the contrary, it was fun, like a game. It had become a competition between the two on who could catch the most attention from the media. Gary was currently in the lead, with more news on him for being the one "initiating" their relationship. May couldn't help it, secretly feeling self-conscious whenever he stared at her with a seductive tinge in his eyes. _It's pretend!_ she'd scold herself, but that didn't stop the butterflies fluttering non-stop in her stomach

"And since, this is Petalburg City, AKA _my_ city, I'm going to have a chance at beating you. Wait and watch, Oak!"

"In that case, I'm gonna have to step-up my game," he smirked the stupid sexy smirk that made May think of unholy things. She looked at him challengingly, poorly controlling the sudden spike of passion inside. Gary looked ridiculously attractive with it, and May berated herself to stop fantasizing. It was alluring how he could could be a well-mannered, intelligent gentlemen one minute and then a unpredictable flirt that made her feel instantly weak the next.

"So when is the flight?"

"Next week. It gives me time to focus on my contest techniques. Then we act like-"

"We're soulmates," Gary said quietly. May nodded, the candestine meaning behind his words invisible to her. She assumed he was merely finishing of her sentence. Internally, Gary's emotional conflicts increased in their intensity. He felt a connection to May that he'd never felt with anyone before. Sure he had girlfriends in the past (he's dated more cheerleaders than he can count to be honest), but did May feel the same? At times he believed she did. At times, he believed she wasn't even pretending in front of the cameras. At times, he believed that the affection dazzling in her eyes when she looked at him was not a lie.

May jumped out of her seat in excitement, almost knocking her chair over in thee process. "I can't wait to tell my parents!" May grasped Gary's hand, pulling him out of his chair.

"Where're we going?" he asked, trying to balance the coffee cup in his hand as May lead him inside the building.

"I need to buy presents for friends and family in Petalburg!" she cried. "And I need help choosing so you're coming with me!"

* * *

Gary Oak considered himself to be a person of pride. Not the pride that oozed arrogance, but the pride that inspired healthy confidence and fiery determination. A pride that gave him dignity in what does and how he carried himself. A pride that refused to fall down into the abyss of pessimism. A pride that gifted him patience in moments of extreme frustration. A pride that made him cautious in moments he'd be immaturely overconfident. A pride that walked with him like a loyal companion.

So when he nervously clutched the strap of his backpack, he reminded himself of his pride. As he strode on the dimly lit streets of Petalburg City in the dead of the night, he reminded himself that he was a proud person who treasured his achievements and good traits. And when the looming fear of meeting May's parents pricked his mind, he reminded himself that his pride would protect him like a shield. May reassured him that Norman would not hurt him, but he still had his doubts. Especially since the man was a freaking gym leader.

The flight from Pastoria City was delayed a few hours, much to May's dismay. As a result, the aeroplane landed in Petalburg City airport while Hoenn was under the the dark layer of night. Street lamps shone brightly as residents were fast asleep in the homes. The silver moon sailing in the wispy sky.

In a way Gary was thankful for the empty streets. May had told him the locals always threw some sort of gigantic welcoming party when the daughter of the Petalburg gym returned. After the seven hour ride, he was suffering from jet lag, not wanting his throbbing headache to exacerbate with the roar of a cheering crowd. May was a few ahead of him, pointing to random directions while narrating stories about her beloved city. She was so immersed with it, she probably didn't know how far back Gary was as she raced ahead. He walked at a normal speed, only catching some words that flew from her mouth.

"And that's the park where mom used to take Max and I when we were children," she said, gesturing to the play area across the road. She looked to her right, belatedly realising Gary was not near her. "What'cha doing over there, Gary?" She stopped, waiting for him to reach her.

"You were the one running off," he replied with a playful tone.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to be back."

"You really miss Petalburg City. "

"I love travelling but my home will always be my special place. After all, my family is here." She put her hands on her hips. "Speaking of family, they will love you!"

"And your dad?"

"Yes! Don't worry, Gary."

The coordinator sprinted through the gates of her home, knocking impatiently in the door. After a minute, she frowned. "Do you think they're sleeping?"

"They do know we are coming today, right? "

"Yeah," May answered looking pensive."I talked to them in the Pastoria City pokémon centre."

Suddenly a light switched on in the house, light emanating from a window upstairs. Concerned muffled noises and quick stomps down the stairs echoed from inside. Lights flickered on downstairs as the door creaked open. Max stood, his hair sticking up in all directions, slouched in his slakoth PJs. He rubbed his half-lidded eyes behind his large glasses.

"May?" He said, unsure of whether she was his sister.

"Max!" May knelt down, engulfing him in a bear hug. He squirmed out of her tight hold. Yep, it was definitely good ol' May strangling him with her sisterly love. He took a breath of relief as she released her grip around him, allowing him to breath normally again.

"Who are you?" Max asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes because his vision was slightly hazy from sleep.

Gary crouched low, putting his hand out. "Gary Oak, nice to meet you Max. May's told me quite a bit about you."

"G-Gary O-O-Oak?" A terrified expression morphed on his sleepy face, his ears popped up at the name.

"You okay buddy?" Gary was genuinely worried about the younger boy as his wide eyes glued to his face whilst deathly silent. It was also a little weird.

"Max is starstruck by you," May commented with a smile. "How cute." Max suddenly fell on the floor, his expression frozen in place.

"Maxie!" A woman's voice rang as hurried steps approached closer. Caroline, wrapped in a purple night gown, glanced at her daughter, shock colouring her face. "May, honey, you're back!" She pulled May into a warm hug and then Norman after.

"Dad, it's so great to see you!"

"So what happened to your little brother?" Norman asked, staring at the unconscious boy on the floor. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Gary. He gulped under his stare.

"Max got starstruck by meeting his favourite celebrity," May laughed, pointing to the boy beside her in a exaggerated manner. "Gary Oak!"

"I wouldn't say I'm a celebrity," he said modestly. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"So you're Gary Oak," Norman said with an observant look. "It's nice to meet the boy whose stolen my daughters heart. I'm watching you." His sharp voice unnerved Gary.

May bushed brightly. "Dad, please stop embarrassing me!"

"Its lovely to finally meet you, Gary," Caroline greeted with a motherly smile. "Come inside, please."

"Thank you, Mrs Maple."

* * *

Gary threw his bag on the floor, sitting on the bed. For a guest room, it was pretty large. Heck, it even had an en-suite and a small balcony, giving a perfect view of the family's enormous garden where their pokemon slept, played and trained. He could see a vigoroth curled up around a large branch of a tree. The wallpaper was white with gold striped and the room immaculately clean. A small bookcase caught his attention, skimming the spine of the books with his inherent curiosity. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," he called distractedly.

The door opened quietly as May entered with a smile. "How's ya' new room? Like it?"

"Better than plane seats for sure."

May sat on the bed, touching the with soft sheets as he leaned against the wall. She folded her arm, biting her lips in thought.

"It's a nice place," Gary began causally, a little confused by her odd behaviour.

"We have breakfast at nine in the morning," May informed. "Then after that the people have prepared a small ceremony for us in the city square."

"How the hell do they know we've arrived? Do they have spies or something?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, not a single hint of a joke could be detected in her voice.

Gary leaned his head back with a exasperated sigh. "Do you have a secret service following you to make sure you're safe?" he asked sarcastically.

"I used to." May laughed, the sarcasm missing her by a mile.

Gary's eyes widened, stunned. "Never mind." He yawned, tiredness consuming his limbs.

"The mayor told my parents and I've just found out now," she said, unfazed. "I'm sorta' famous 'round here. It's expected really."

"We have a busy day tomorrow then."

"Another day in front of cameras and a hundreds of people," May muttered. "I don't know how I feel about my life being so open. I get that..." She avoided his stare. "...you and I are not really a couple, but-"

"-Don't worry. At this rate, our acting is so good, we could star in a movie," he quipped, causing May to smile.

She walked towards him, standing beside the bookcase, her eyes fixed on the shelves. "Make sure you have a good night sleep."

"I will."

Gary could never erase what May did next from his brain. It happened so fast he almost didn't register it. May swiftly planted a soft kiss, almost touching the corner of his mouth. It was a contact that made him think back to his dream automatically. But as soon as he snapped back to reality, May was already out of the room. His hand absent-mindedly reached his face, his fingers touching the place her lips had met his skin.

They were alone; the kiss wasn't necessary. May didn't do it out of obligation- no, she did because she _wanted_ to. Gary mouth half-grinned and half-smirked. Maybe his feelings weren't unrequited after all.

He was falling for the brunette coordinator with sapphire eyes who loved making pokebocks, watching him work, exploring secret places together, making him go shopping with her and had a love for all kinds of food.

Gary Oak was falling hard for May.

He took a pokéball from his pocket and threw it in the air, an umbreon forming from the red zap. He stroked the pokémon's head as they watched the moon glow in the night sky.

He wasn't tired any more.

* * *

May shut the door of her room and locked it, her form sinking until she sat against the foot of her door, covering her face in hot embarrassment. _Why had she done that?!_ It was a question her heart knew the answer to: she was falling for Gary Oak.

May was falling hard for the pokemon researcher who always captivated her by his vast knowledge. The boy who reawakened her sense of adventure she thought he had long lost. The boy who restored confidence when anxiety asphyxiated her mentality. The boy who could lift her spirits with a simple look in the eye, a simple touch of the hand, a single breath of a word.

And so she kissed him, a light yet intimate touch, a vent of her bottled emotions screaming for an outlet. May didn't think about it. Her heart grasped the opportunity, an action which her logic did not dictate nor would allow. It was her brain that made her hesitate, took control back from her desires, otherwise her lips would have said hello to his. But Gary didn't pull away or show a flash of disapproval.

That had to be a good sign, right?

Maybe Gary Oak was falling for her too. She smiled shyly, pondering over the possibility.

* * *

The blue sky faded as a golden glow appeared, the sun setting under the horizon. The luxury Resort Area on Battle Island was an exquisite holiday destination for the most supreme trainers from across the world. A top-class massage parlor, the illustrious Ribbon Syndicate, lavish restaurants and opulent hotels were some of the place's best aspects. Many famous, rich people, such as elite four members, purchased large villas there. It was a popular estate-developing area, clear grasslands destroyed to create enormous mansions, raising many protests from some locals about the harm to the natural pokemon habitat.

Aria watched with admiration shining in her eyes as she watched Drew train his ninetales and roserade near the forest. This work ethic was something she loved about him the most. He was so engrossed in training that sometimes she'd sneak up on him by mistake. She gasped in awe at fireblast-weatherball combination. It was flawlessly executed but Aria saw a displeased look cross his face, leaving her confused.

"That was pretty!" she complimented.

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

Drew glanced at his pokemon, a conflicted look pinched on his face. "The Sinnoh Grand Festival is in two months time. I don't think I've prepared myself as much as I could."

"If by that you mean that you're slacking," Aria said gently, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. You're gonna be brilliant." Drew's mouth formed a straight line, not convinced by her compliments.

"Plus, other coordinators seem to take slow," Aria continued, "fore example, May went back to the Hoenn region."

"What!?" Drew swung his body around, completely surprised by the news.

"Dawn told me. The designer at Kalos Kouture fashion show, remember her? She happens to be a close friend of May's."

"What did she say?"

* * *

 **Most reviews said they wanted more brunettshipping so I hope i delivered. Writing Gary's POV was a little harder, but I did have fun exploring his perspective. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I know this chapter was more romance than adventure/drama (I intend to make it more exciting in future chapters), but at least I can now build up on this foundation.** **Keep your ideas coming through and I could weave it in the story. I don't mind if you express anything that you don't like about my current writing/things you want me to improve on.**


	8. Ruffled Researcher

Chapter 8

Aria's eyes stayed glued to the scene in front of her with a frown wrinkling her forehead, peering into Drew's bedroom with an air of secrecy. Her observant eyes followed his every movement as he shoved his clothes roughly into a suitcase, rather carelessly in her opinion. Gosh, she winced as she imagined the amount of creases that would appear on the clothes afterwards! Drew had been acting seriously weird these past few days, Aria initially brushed it off as stress due to the Grand Festival arriving. But this was something else. Something foreign to her. And it hurt at the fact she couldn't fathom what was going on. His usually calm demeanor was corrupt with a detached coldness she hadn't felt before. Aria disappeared behind the wall as she heard his aggressive steps stomp across the room, wanting her presence to remain unknown. Not that acknowledged her any ways. Who was she to him? Right, a ghost.

Aria closed her eyes, a heart-aching sigh lifted from her lips, hands clasped together tightly on her chest which constricted with grief. He was off to Hoenn all of a sudden and refused to give her the tiniest answer, a brief explanation, a understanding reply. No, all she got was a mumble of excuses. Lies, lies, lies! Lies to her compassionate face, to her sympathetic words, to her fragile feelings.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek leaving a watery streak on her soft skin. _Oh Drew, why are you doing this to me?_

* * *

"So Gary, how did you and May meet?" Norman asked, rather like an interrogation. The clatter of steel cutlery and munching of food filled the air in the large house in Petalburg City.

"Snowpoint City," he answered, confidently keeping eye contact with the man across the dinner table. "I was researching information on the Sinnoh lake trio, and May was-"

"I was lost," she immediately butt in with a sheepish smile. If he parents knew that she almost died in a snow-storm they would never let her out the house again. She could feel Gary smirking beside her as he ate another spoonful of his cereal. "He helped me reached the city."

"So how exactly did you convince my daughter to go along with you?"

"Actually, dad, that was my idea," she piped up. "I wanted to travel with someone."

"Why not that boy you had were so fond of?" Caroline began, racking her brain to remembering a particular name. "Gru?" Irritation was evident in Gary's eyes. So even her parents knew about the guy? How long had May exactly known him for? He quickly suppressed the aggravation that followed the questions.

"Drew and I are friends, Mom," May grumbled. "And he has a girlfriend!" Gary inwardly flinched at the question he'd heard too many times to before.

It didn't help that he could feel Norman's stare burn through his head either, frankly. His turned his attention back to the man, readying himself for another bout of quick-fire questions. The same process that was going on for the last half hour. The eye contact held evenly between the two, as if they were waiting for the other to blink. Gary tried to stay balanced; the stare was carefully tilted between haughtiness and timidness. Music from the wild west when cowboys confronted each other for a shoot-out would be very fitting for the situation right now, Gary thought. The dinner table suddenly silent.

"Hey dad, did you know Ash and Gary are childhood friends?" May let an awkward laugh, praying it would diffuse the tension in the air that was as thick as lead. This seemed to do the trick as Norman blinked in surprise. Caroline put her cup of apple juice down as the image of the raven-haired boy came into mind. Her children's old friend! Ash was such a good boy, surely this must mean Gary Oak is just as sweet if he had a friend like Ash Kechum.

"How delightful, Gary. We had no idea!"

"He was a rival when I challenged gyms in Kanto and Johto," Gary said conversationally. Finally something he could talk about instead of delivering short answers to tight questions.

"You challenged gyms?" Norman asked, his tone full of astonishment.

"Yeah, I competed in the Indigo Plateau and Silver Conferences, but I didn't get... very far." He forced a fake cough, muttering the last part incoherently. His early beginnings as a trainer was sorta embarrassing now he thought back to the time. His lack of success rivalled his immense confidence in his abilities. He realised how childish he used to be, he'd definitely scold himself if he had the chance to give advice to the younger Gary Oak.

"That is still an excellent feat," he exclaimed, impressed. "What encouraged you to change your career path?" Partaking in huge regional conferences where hundreds of elite trainers gathered in gigantic stadium full of numerous spectators and media crew was a far cry from the much calmer and somewhat enigmatic field of research.

May restrained herself from grinned too wide, becoming increasing happy about the fact her father was no longer glaring at Gary to death, instead intrigued by his past. Gary proudly began to explain his story and she watched with her usual curiousity even though she knew what he was going to say. Yet she still loved hearing it.

"Gramps inspired me to contribute to the world of science. As a young boy I was always interested. My father was actually a great pokémon trainer and I guess my mom wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps as well. " Gary paused. "I mainly like making discoveries, like archaeology. When Ash headed to Hoenn, which I presume he met May, I visited different islands studying the foundation of field research, to put it simply."

The sound of footsteps entered the kitchen as Max trudged through the room, a puzzled look on his face, as if he was still thinking about his last week's calculus paper.

"Mom, I had a dream that I met Gary Oak, can you believe that?" he muttered, looking down in thought. "And I didn't even realise it. Arceus, it was so bad." Oh, the shame!

"You remember Gary, but not you're own sister?" May asked all of a sudden, offended. Max looked up an froze as he took in the fact that his parents, May and Gary Oak were all sat around the family table. Gary Oak was in his house.

"Nah, that wasn't a dream," Gary spoke, amused. "Good morning, Max."

"You're here" he squeaked, frozen on the spot.

" Thank your lovely sister," May huffed, annoyed her younger brother practically ignored her. "If it wasn't for me that dream would have never come true."

"I can't believe he's actually dating someone like," Max whispered at her with a incredulous face, "...you."

"What you you mean!?" she yelled, the annoyance only her younger brother could ever pull out of her. "I am perfectly perfect." Her parents laughed as the siblings as Gary smirked at her explosive temper, something he'd only heard about.

"Gary, can I show you my work, please!" Max cried excitedly. "I watch Professor Oak's Talk Show everyday and even on the radio! Sometimes I write stuff on pokémon." He twiddled his fingers behind his back.

"Sure, I love to check it out." Gary sweatdropped at the sudden starstruck expression which appeared on his face, creepily hypnotic.

* * *

Woah.

Gary stared incredulously out the car window, his mouth gaping like a flippin' goldeen. The freaking Queens coronation probably had less people than the amount crowded in the city square! This wasn't a welcoming party, it was more like a freaking festival. He turned to May who sat beside him, humming happily.

"Are you kidding me, May?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I may have gotten a tiny bit more popular now I'm also top coordinator." She huffed, "Hoenn folks also love the Oak as well, you know."

"Touché," he conceded, reclining on the leather seat.

As the car came to a halt, May took his hand as they both gave a curt nod; they knew what they would do next, almost mentally communicating. The door opened, the excited cries of people encapsulating them. Hand in hand, they waved at the massive crowd. There must have been hundreds! Photographers hit them with blinding flashes from the cameras as they headed to the stage where the mayor ushered them to. Gary felt May's hand squeeze his harder, involuntarily as random journalists began to bombard them with questions.

"May, what does your father think?"

"Is Gary Oak a rebound?"

"Are you still in love with Drew?"

Gary resisted the severe urge to glare at the intrusive reporters, instead retaining his charming smile. Finally they stood on the stage, listening to the mayor introduce them. The rest of the "little" arrival greeting of the city went smoothly, though Gary opted not to stay too long. He wasn't fond of huge gatherings and boredom reached him fairly quickly in those situations. As May excitedly informed him that she was going to meet an old friend (Molly or Wally, he didn't really remember the name clearly), he decided to explore the outskirts of the city.

The spikey-haired boy stood at the foot of the forest, a notebook in hand, examining the tall trees. The type of wood could attract different pokémon. For instance, Oak trees had a positive correlation with bug-type pokémon, particularly ones which had a cocoon, like metapods. Finally. Gary smiled. Something he enjoyed doing. The cool air and serene silence was a gift to him after scrutinised by judgemental media idiots in hot, suffocating air. Yelling his name, screaming random things, squashed between crowd- Gary silenced his mind instantly. No, he would not focuson that and ruin the goodness that came with the current moment. Silcoons and cascoons wrapped themselves on the branches with silk and a zigzagoon scuttling in the tall grass. Gary shut his notebook and slid it inside the bag around his hip, an eerie feeling that he was being watched stalking him.

Journalists? Or fans? A shady figure proved his suspicion right. The person beside him wore green pants and a large hoodie that concealed his face. He stopped as Gary gave him a sturdy look.

The boy lifted the hood, revealing his sharp features. "Incognito. The reporters don't leave me alone," Drew spoke nonchalantly. " I'm trying to avoid them."

"I heard you were in Sinnoh." It was a statement that had a questioning edge. "And no Aria?"

Drew narrowed his eyes in disdain. "What part of 'trying to avoid' don't you get?" Aria thrived in attention. Drew? Eh, not so much. It was profoundly aggravating now how stark their preferences had become.

"So you left her somewhere else. Not very nice," Gary replied with a mocking smile, though it was it had no evil intention behind it. "Can't imagine why you'd be here, Bru." Gru? Shu? Or was it Frew? Gary never bothered too much with names, especially since it was unlikely he'd meet those people again. Honestly, he wasn't expecting see the green-haired guy until the grand festival.

"Drew," he corrected. "And I came Hoenn to train."

"What a coincidence," was Gary's sardonic remark. Where was this automatic loathing leaking from? Gary's voice was spitting out words on it's own accord, releasing pent-up vindictive hatred he'd bottled up for so long. "May happens to be here too. I suppose you wanted to see her."

Drew glared. He knew Gary. Granted they only met once, but Gary's personality was similar to his in many ways. He knew Oak was smart and not just book-smart. Shrewd would be a fitting adjective. Being close with May (he gritted his teeth), Gary must know about his past with May. Gary had a past of his own Drew knew well enough. Drew knew that the deceptively naïve personality was a pretence. Gary's persona was a fabrication to fool everyone, a well-concocted lie, a wonderful fallacy, to conceal his ugly past.

"Do you think I don't know what your doing?" His voice ominously calm. "You think I don't know your game."

"Game?" Gary stared at him, a sneer in his eyes. "Hey, aren't we playing the same game?"

"You're going to hurt her-"

"And Aria?"

"You don't deserve May," he spat, ignoring Gary's interjection, though it stung him inside. Aria deserved better he knew. Dammit, he knew! But Palermo and his father...never mind. Now was not the time for that worry to invade his head again.

Gary barked a laugh, folding his arms with a smug expression that instantly made him look like his younger self. The show-off that constantly had a posse of cheerleaders following him from city to city. A entourage of beautiful ladies that blew up rumours Gary's mind shut out. "Drew, you ought to stop being so jealous. It's really petty." His tone exuded more arrogance than Drew's very own ego.

"Jealousy?" Drew raised his eyebrow, unaffected. "I know your type. And I know you'll hurt her, Oak."

"My type, eh? Care to elaborate?" His mind was ordering him to stop, to walk away because this argument was fruitless. But his ego shoved the rational voice out the way. He was entering a place he hadn't visited in years.

"Using an innocent person to try building a new reputation to hide your shit because May is gullible. She sees the best in everyone." Drew smirked, in spite of the anger bubbling inside. "Does she know about your playboy rep?" He would rather tell this to May, but he couldn't find her anywhere. And then he spotted Gary. Drew knew he should had ignored him, but his presence was too infuriating to disregard so fast.

The remnants of his short-lived shocked faded away with righteous sense of deep-seated anger. "You believe too much bullshit."

"Pictures don't lie."

Arceus give him the ability to not break him nose, Gary prayed internally. He exhaled a breath of pure ire, refusing to get riled up by the opponent. "Focus on your own girlfriend. And leave my girl alone."

"I care about May. I don't want to see her sad."

"She's happy. _I_ _know_ that for a fact."

His sneaky tone carried suggestive implications. Again, Gary's ego flaunted itself. The permanent smirk on his face suddenly awoke the ferocious monster inhabiting Drew's mind from it's deep sleep. Gushing rage coursed through his veins and a dark cloud fogged his logic, his aggression now the controller of his limbs and jealousy the dictator of his thoughts. With a iron grip he grasped the collars of Gary's jacket and threw him back, colliding with a large woodland tree. Fright and shock erased any vestige of conceit at the powerful assault, recoiling as a sharp pain spread over his back. As his head caught up reality, Gary dodged an incoming kick just in time. A second later and he'd be curled in pain.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he yelled, more flabbergasted than anything else. "Oh for the love of Mew." Gary side-stepped as Drew leaped viciously forward.

His words fell on deaf ears as he defended himself from the insistent blows. Relentless punches were thrown, each accompanied with a blazing glare from the green-haired boy. A knuckle collided with his face instantly, pushing Gary back roughly, almost tripping over his own foot. The physical pain borne a violent indignation deep in his mind. He crouched to avoid another rapid punch, grabbing a large branch near his foot. With a swift strike on Drew's head, his endlessly wrathful onslaught abruptly stopped as black dots appeared in his vision, his consciousness growing weaker. Drew fell on the ground with a loud thump as Gary wiped the blood leaking from his mouth with his sleeve. He dropped the improvised weapon and panted from the pressure as he stared at Drew viciously. Gary hadn't killed Drew; no blood was seen so he wouldn't have to take him to the hospital. A small art of him whispered that even if he was injured, he would rather leave him for death to come.

"Don't forget about Aria. I hope she's okay with your act." Gary's final words echoed in the emptiness that was wild with rage mere moments ago, in spite knowing full well Drew couldn't hear him.

A vibration in his bag tore his attention away as he switched on the pokégear. May photo flashed under the ID name. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, he pressed the button.

"Hey May," he greeted cheerfully. As cheerful he could be after a vicious skirmish with her long-time rival who still had feelings for her and almost beat him up while he wanted too write about forest pokémon habitats to show his grandpa in his book. Geez, so much for a quiet observation.

"Gary, where are you?" Her voiced was laced in concern.

"Just at the pokémon centre."

"I've been trying to find you everywhere! Can you come to the city restaurant? We're having dinner with the mayor."

Gary subconsciously touched the sore area on his cheek and winced, no doubt a conspicuous mark blemished his own flawless complexion. "I don't think I'll come, May."

"Why?"

"I'm... going to discuss something with gramps," he lied swiftly for the second time.

"What! My family is here and the mayor, Gary. The mayor! Can't you talk to Professor Oak tomorrow or something? Fix another date. It is really more important than the dinner? You even said-"

"Look, I can't come," he cut her off harshly. Why couldn't she understand such a simple sentence?! He needed some space- hell, if he just didn't want to go, couldn't she respect that? He couldn't give a damn about the mayor. And he certainly did not liked being told where to go like a dog on a leash! "I'm sorry but I'm busy, alright? It's possible dine without me."

"..."

"Tell them I'm sorry for my absence. I'll see you later." Gary pocketed the device in his bag with annoyance, making his way back to the city with a brisk pace, the space between him and a knocked-out Drew increasing. As the sun began to set, the sky turned a mellow shade of orange, pokémon returning to their homes as nocturnals enjoyed their last few hours of sleep.

The breeze's pleasant coolness dissipated, a strange cold swish of winds replacing it.

* * *

 **(Edited slightly)No more sunshine and rainbows. Not much Gary/May interactions but I plan to make up for it. May's POV next chapter now that I'm done with Gary (for now). Prepare for more drama because I don't plan on being too nice with the plot otherwise I'd bore myself eventually. *evil laugh* I didn't want to make anyone OOC so I hope I kinda justified their actions with the description... *coughDrewcoughcough***

 **I was ill last week so i didn't get time to write/edit and post the chapter which is the reason for my late update.** **Thank you to the reviewers! Especially with the suggestions and advice. I truly appreciate every single one. Please tell me your thoughts or ideas and drop some constructive criticism if you like. I don't know how long this story will be, but since I inevitably start procrastinating, my estimate is less that 20.**


	9. Novice Performer

Chapter 9

"I can't do that!" Serena cried, her stare fixated on the TV screen, horrified. "Braixen, how could Palermo think I could do that _and_ win?!" The fire pokémon offered meek consolation as it too watched the two pokémon battling in the contest finale.

Disbelief filled Serena as she watched the Alamos Town Contest, her hands fisted into tight balls as she waited in the Slateport City pokémon centre, Hoenn. It was a recap of the last contest aired in Sinnoh, the most watched episode of the series on Sinnoh Now, and Serena couldn't grasp the idea of her endeavours to perform in contests to improve her skills.

It was baffling! The glaceon and flareon were amazingly ruthless. The beautiful execution, the inconceivable counter attacks, the sharp proficiency with elegant moves made showcases look like a little child's game. Her Sylveon wouldn't stand a chance against them! And worst of all, contests weren't judged on popularity, they were judged on showing the pokémon via battling. Points were only lost if the opponents pokémon was better in beauty and technique. Showcases were about fun, music, sparkles and popularity. Contests seemed difficult, so different from what Palermo had initially told her about it. Serena's stomach churned with queasiness.

And she sucked at battling so that made it a million times worse.

One would assume travelling with Ash, a trainer who's competed in various leagues, that she'd learnt a thing or two about battling. But Serena was never interested in battling, she didn't care about making pokémon stronger and evolving, like Ash. His encouragement and optimism helped her a lot, of course, but she had different motivations. Serena preferred prancing on the stage alongside her pokémon instead of ordering them to attack others.

Oh, how naïve she was.

Serena's jaw dropped in astonished shock as she took in the climax of the show. Glaceon's defence was simply unbelievable, how was it still fighting when it was struck by so much fire type moves? Fire type against ice was super effective and glaceon's perseverance shone right through it's struggle and captivated the audience. Does she have a bond strong enough with her pokémon to keep them going in their hardest battles? If Sylveon was repeatedly hurt by steel type moves, would it hold its ground? She knew the answer already; a dismal answer: no.

The screen temporarily turned blank and Serena thought for a split second that the power went off. But soon it became alive again and the the commentator informed them that it's was glaceon's immensely powerful mirror coat attack that damaged the technology. A small gasp flew from her mouth as the camera now revealed a destroyed stage engulfed with smoke and dust. The immaculate stage was almost entirely in ruins, save the podiums where the coordinators fell. That small pokémon did that much damage! Serena was utterly speechless!

She watched in awe as glaceon's trainer hugged it as they were announced the winner of the contest. Serena glanced at Braixen sideways and remembered their showcase master class. They were brilliant, bold and bright. But could they enter the world of coordinating with such basic knowledge and experience? There was no dancing with pokémon while calling attacks, with a loud smile, that would combine to make a sparkling display every time. No, contests were more intricate and complex that showcases, so much more strenuous Serena had imagined. It scared her. If this was the normalcy of contest battle, then she and her pokémon were way out of their league. The contest finished as a brunette stood on the podium with three of her pokémon, the luxurious ribbon held high up in her hand. A short flashback flashed in Serena's mind as she suddenly recalled the indescribable joy that enamoured her when she won he final princess key.

Five ribbons were needed to compete in the region finals. Showcases only required three princess keys. Serena looked down, worry crashing over her. It was hard enough trying to collect three princess keys, but five contest ribbons? And with heavy competition? For the love of Mew, male trainers were allowed to compete in contests, unlike showcases.

"Serena!" Nurse Joy called. "You pokémon are healed and ready to go."

Tearing away from her suffocating emotions, a smile graced her lips as she retrieved her pokeballs, forgetting the abysmal pondering. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! You must really enjoyed watching the contest match."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Nurse Joy?"

"I called you name at least three times become you responded."

Serena laughed abashedly. "Contests are so much harder than showcases. I guess I got distracted."

"Oh, you must be from Kalos!"

Serena nodded. After all, only Kalos had pokémon showcases and seldom aired in distant regions. Contests were well-known in many regions, another contrast with showcases. "I thought about trying out contests to help me but..." she trailed off into an anxious silence.

"Well, that contest you watched was between a Top Coordinator and a Sinnoh Grand Festival participant," Joy offered, smiling commiseratingly. "That's why the match was really spectacular."

"So... they're like champions!?" This was way worse! She was a showcase finalist, but a complete novice in the world of contests! But even master class showcases weren't on that grand of a scale.

"They are well experienced so there is certainly a lofty standard for beginnners." Nurse joy handed a medicinal potion to the young trainer. "I hear the winner of the Alamos Town Contest is in Hoenn right now."

"Wow, really?" Serena asked, taken by surprise. "Where?"

"Perhaps Petalburg City. She's the jewel of the city there." Joy laughed, unbeknownst that Serena had no idea May was the gym leader's daughter.

Serena contemplated, a serious look in her eyes as she pursed her lips. Well, it would be awesome to meet her. She also planned to visit famous Hoenn landmarks and popular tourist destinations any way, so it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit- wait, she didn't even know her name!

"Her name is May," Nurse Joy said with a knowing look in her eyes. "Everyone in Hoenn knows who she is." A loud, prolonged sound of a horn rang in the air, instantly capturing Serena's attention; the noise of the ship's last call for passengers.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to miss it!" Serena cried, panicking. As she returned Braixen in it's ball, she sprinted out of the building while yelling, "Thank you nurse Joy!"

As she raced out the door, warm air caressed her face, eyes transfixed on the mast of a cruise close to the ocean. Serena was embarking on her own journey, embracing her own independence... even if that meant she couldn't be with the one boy she harboured an unrequited love for...

* * *

The pokémon centre was busy as usual as trainers jumped inside, cradling injured pokémon and others left with a word of gratitude. Nurse Joy and chansies worked around the clock, catering to every trainer's needs and problems dutifully.

Gary looked in the mirror in the empty rest room, lightly touching the bruise that marred his face. Fortunately it was fading away. The ugly purple blemish had become a mild brown shade. He sighed with annoyance. It was still noticeable. Thankfully, May bought his excuse and believed that he fell off a tree in Petalburg forest. He gazed at his reflection, despondent. Hopefully his web of lies won't catch him out like a hapless fly.

Meanwhile, in the main lobby, Drew watched May feeding Delcatty a bowl of red pokeblocks, a warm feeling of fondness rising in his chest. She looked carefree and wore a vibrant smile that gave him the energy to ignore the restless dull pain in the back of his head. After minutes of silent observation, May managed to see him casually leaning on the wall across the room. Eye contact was the sign he was waiting for.

"Were you spying one me," she teased as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"I had a beautiful view," he admitted with a cocky smirk. He couldn't help but realise that when May laughed, it was a friendly laugh. One that she brushed off like an old habit. A thing of the past. No blushing, no shy responses or nervousness. It was as if the romantic feelings she poorly hid from him over the years were non-existent.

"I had no idea you were in Hoenn," May said, surprise colouring her tone. "What brings you back to our humble home?"

May hated the fact that she'd never see Drew for months at a time because of his busy schedule. She missed his company, his flattering remarks and even his trademark hair flip! But for some reason, although she was elated to meet him so soon, it wasn't the same as before. There was no jittery excitement coursing through her veins, just merely a burst of happiness.

"Training. Grand festival's in a few months time," he stated shortly.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" she squealed. "Gary and I are on our way to Rustboro City to catch the ship back to Sunnyshore City."

"Is he here?" The sentence came our more abrupt that he wanted. The frown that appeared on May's face didn't go unnoticed by him.

"He went to the bathroom." May looked at him with a questioning stare. Since when did Drew care what Gary did? "Why?" May watched his expression turn hard, traces of anger etched on his face as his eyes darkened. It was a look she had rarely seen, a look that was too grave to ignore. "Drew?" Her voice lost it's upbeat cheeriness, sounding more stern and tense.

"Gary's hiding a lot of things from you, May. He's not who you think he is. I'm telling you this because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt in any way, but Oak is someone you're better off without," he replied, his gaze unwavering and his tone conveying a sense of urgency. "Listen to me, you gotta leave him."

"W-what?" She stammered, utterly perplexed. "I-I don't-"

"He's been feeding you lies the whole time," Drew interrupted. "Did he tell you the truth about his bruise?"

"He fell off a tree," May told him rigidly, a sudden need to defend Gary gave strength that pushed away the confusion.

He laughed incredulously. "You honestly believe that? Come'on May. I'll tell you." The small pause that sat in the still air between the felt like an eternity for May. "He fought and attacked me. I was hit on the back of my head and got it checked out at the hospital yesterday."

"No," she denied, refusing to accept it. Gary, her Gary? No way. He wasn't capable of such thing. Gary was patient, calm, logical and smart. He would never engage in a physical fight for a silly reason. "You must have done something."

"What?" Drew was taken aback by the sharp look in her sapphire orbs. He didn't expect her to refute him. "So you trust him more than me, is that what this is about?"

May shook her head quickly, her hand reaching for his arm. "I just can't believe Gary would do something like that, there has to be a reasonable explanation for it."

"I told him to leave you."

Her hand instantly moved away from his arm as if it had touched a hot coal. Her eyes were full of shock and rage. Drew saw it, but it didn't faze him. He had to make her realise the truth, even if it pained.

"You don't know him, May. He will hurt you. Please, you gotta understand."

"I... I don't think I want to, Drew," she whispered. "I don't believe you. Gary-"

"-is going to break you."

"You don't know that."

"I'm trying to look out for you because I lo-" Drew stopped his mouth just in time, grateful that May didn't pick up on his almost slip of the tongue. "Look, I really care about you and you're one of the closest person I have."

May stood up, brushing her clothes. This was too much, she needed to breathe fresh air, get space and clear her head. She didn't expect this conversation with the person she placed close to her heart. Maybe about training, contests, some teasing., but not about her 'boyfriend'.

"I get what your saying, Drew." She smiled sincerely at him. Drew had never said such sentimental words to her, ever and she was touched by how much she meant to him. He meant a lot to her too. "But I've known Gary longer than you have."

"His past-"

"- Whatever that may be, people can change."

Drew stood up with paramount annoyance. "Oh for Arceus' sake! May why are you gullible? Will you use that brain of yours and think properly?"

"How dare you," May whispered, her lower lip trembling, hating how weak she sounded.

"May, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Delcatty, let's go." She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of the arrogant ass.

"May?" His heart fell into his stomach as she continued walking away without any intention to stop. Dammit, why did he get so fired up again!? It was only when she ran away he digested the consequence of his outburst.

Her trickling tears betrayed her as she tried to force them away. May heard his voice calling her name, but that caused her feet to speed up. She ran into the open green fields, a sob cracking her voice as tears trickled down her face in wet lines. She didn't care if a bystander saw her. Why did he have to do this to her? It was always "one step forward, two steps back" with Drew. May loathed that he saw her kindness as weakness. He pointed out that her generous nature meant she was pathetic, even if it was unintentional, it was always the stinging implication. He pushed her down as fast as he lifted her up. That she was a _wimp_. Delcatty purred, bringing her attention to her pokémon May forgot it was there. A smile curved on her lips as she bent down and hugged the cat. She couldn't thank her pokémon enough for being there for her. Slowly but surely, the sadness evaporated. Deep down, she knew she'd forgive him, like always, because she was the type of person who cherished her friendship.

* * *

Serena grabbed her pink hat just in time as it flew away with the gust of wind behind her, holding a phone to her ear with the other hand. The view of the ocean and islands were too beautiful for mere words to describe. The bright sun, glittering water, soft waves and the sight of exotic islands contrasted with the mostly urban area that was Kalos. Flocks of wingulls glided above as feebases occasionally poked their heads out of the warm waters.

"Yes, I'm in Hoenn," she said, "um...I haven't performed in a contest yet... I do have a contest pass- ... Palermo, I really want to go sight seeing first, I have a book full of-... I promise I will!" Serena cried in aggravation. It was like talking to her mother all over again. "…. I don't know how I feel about contests to be honest. "

"Serena, the experience will help you," Palermo spoke sternly from her sleek device, sat on her private jet.

"I understand that. But it's so different to showcases. I saw a Sinnoh contest-"

"-If you aspire to be Kalos Queen, stop making excuses!"

Serena agreed meekly. "I guess you're right."

"I want an update on your progress by the end of the week."

She understood Palermo was a busy lady, but Serena wished she could be sympathetic instead of knocking down her excitement and fun. "Okay, Palermo." She switched off the phone and propped her elbow on the railed, leaning her face in her palm. The view seemed to have lost it's beauty with her deflated optimism. She sighed tiredly. Was working with a top business woman to help you chase your dreams supposed to be this exhausting? Maybe May can give her advice when she meets her. Hopefully.

At times like these, Serena wished Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were stood with her.

"We will be arriving in Rustboro City port in a few hours," the PA declared through the speakers.

* * *

Gary placed a bag of berries in his bag, ticking off a mental check list as he did so as May looked at the map for their journey ahead. His books, pokéballs, emergency kit and food were all inside.

"Did you remember the bitter herbs?" May asked, kneeling beside him after she saved the coordinates of their destination on the pokenav. He nodded as he put a notebook in the back pocket.

"All set for the road ahead!" he announced triumphantly.

May couldn't peel her eyes off the bruise on his face. It has become a sickly brown-yellowish mark, and even more uglier than before. It ruined his smooth, soft complexion and she had to remind herself of his injury whenever she leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

Her index finger touched it of its own accord and Gary flinched. May remembered the horror when she first saw it as clear as daylight. When her family returned from the restaurant, he had already gone to sleep. May would be lying if she said she didn't hurt a little inside after their rough conversation. And the morning after, he explained how he fell while she fretted over the painful mark, imagining the worst case scenario. They never brought up the conversation they had the previous night. It was like it never happened, but the fact that it did always persistently scratched at the back of her mind.

"It must have been a really tall tree." If there was any sarcasm in her voice, it was undetectable.

"Yeah, it was," Gary replied dismissively. "But hey, it's looking better right? "

 _ _He fought and attacked me. I was hit on the back of my head!__ May tried to ignore the words. Instead she leaned on his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. She focussed on the beautiful sunset, inhaling the fresh air and the aroma of grass and flowers. And in that minuscule moment, May wished she could live in it forever.

 _ _He's going to break you. I don't want to see you hurt. You're better off without him.__ Drew's words echoed in her mind insistently, destroying the peace. No, Gary would never do that to her. She peeked at his face, and he smiled back down at her. The assuring, warm and caring smile that made her heart flip.

"Not that I mind this," he smirked, "but if we want to reach Rustboro City before dusk we gotta set off any minute now." She grinned widely, a red tint colouring her cheeks.

"Route 104 is that way," May informed him. "Come on I'll race you there!"

"That's cheating!" Gary cried as she took off without a notice. He chuckled as she playfully stuck her tongue out. "So that's how you want to play."

"Last one is a slowpoke!" And with the verdict of the challenge in place, Gary charged after her on the clear path and the natural wilderness of Hoenn.

"Considering how easily you trip over your own feet, you might as well give up now," he taunted, his expression becoming goading. He relished how her expression darkened with anger as she instantly halted and flipped her head around, a glare contorting her delicate features.

"That was one time, all right!" she snapped, though she found his boastful expression secretly adorable. May's short-lived rage dropped as Gary took her distraction as an opportunity to race ahead, a gust of wind pushing her hair back. It was only then realizing Gary's mocking was a strategy.

"Hey, no fair!" May called behind him, exasperated how easily he fooled her. His response was a teasing laugh that only encouraged May to beat his ass at their competition. She turned her heel and sprinted, her arms swinging by her side to aid speed, determination brimming through her eyes.

 _ _Gary's hiding things from you, May.__


	10. Sylveon Vs Glaceon!

Chapter 10

Drew watched the bustling city from his penthouse. The ever-expanding, most technological city never slept. Even in the darkness of the night sky LaRousse City shone like an iridescent gem. But Drew's back faced the window which gifted such a spectacular view, glaring with a fiery intensity at the hologram in the middle of the room, almost as if he was going to murder it.

"Didn't you hear me?" He spat, raw, unprecedented rage ripping his throat. "I. QUIT. I've had enough of this! And I'm not going to be a part of it any more!"

The holographic image of the old woman gave a dry, spine-chilling laugh. "Boy, I'm afraid you can't. Your father and I had a deal which frankly... you don't have a choice in."

"I've had enough of being dragged in this shit because of my father! I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

"Your parents would beg to differ, Drew. This rests entirely on your family business. Your very own reputation."

"I built my reputation on my talent, not my father's business!" He yelled. He lost his composure a long time ago, and the ferocious facet would seem impossible for the calm, nonchalant coordinator. "Just leave me the fuck alone, Palermo. I'm done with this crap. Hear me? It's finished this... t-this twisted game of yours!" His voice oozed with disgust.

"Aria-"

"YOU MADE ME HURT HER," he roared, running his hands through his hair. "I'm done. That's it." And without a word in edge-ways, he pressed the button, effectively shutting off the hologram.

With stress lines marking his once carefree face, he collapsed onto the sofa with an exhale of hot air. Drew couldn't carry on pretending, faking, lying to everyone. He couldn't sacrifice his own life to life and joy for his father's immoral business policies. He cursed himself with his colourful vocabulary, regretting with a burning hatred the day he let his sentiments choose a decision that would have this much of an impact.

Drew was no one's puppet.

* * *

Rustboro City.

Sadness seeped into May's mind as it replayed the events of the morning. Gary's aloof behaviour pained her more than she'd like to admit. And Drew's words bursting in her head hardly helped her heart remain optimistic. Gary tip-toed away slowly, despite the tabloids telling the world they were irrevocably in love. Stuck in her bubble of despondency, May didn't realise he crashed into someone until her backside hit the concrete side-walk.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry!" The girl flushed, helping May up. "I'm not usually clumsy." Several shopping bags dangled from the length of her arm.

"It was my fault too," May muttered, mentally slapping herself for being oblivious of her surroundings.

The girl wore a pink hat which had a baby pink ribbon, shading her short ginger hair. Her red cardigan wrapped her torso, a short pink dress brushing her thighs, fastened with black thin black belt with matching black trainers. She also carried a light pink bag over her small shoulders. The girl was taller than her, only an inch or two shorter than Drew, May guessed.

"Oh my god!" The girl's eyes practically bulging from her skull. "You're May!"

"Yeah." May never got tired of meeting new and excited fans, always brightening whatever mood she was in. And right now, May welcomed the cheeriness that appeared along with the arrival of the foreign girl.

"My name's Serena and I'm from Kalos," she introduced enthusiastically. "I'm a performer but I'm going to compete in contests to improve myself. I saw your last contest and I've been meaning to ask... can you help me, please?"

Surprised crossed May's face as she stared at the girl in shock, taken aback by her question. Was May fit enough to... tutor... someone? She was not Ash, who was like a brilliant mentor to her; she wasn't Drew, who could instantly pick out your weakness and teach you how to do better; and nor Gary, who assists with his incredible battling history and his vast knowledge. She was just May. A mere person who was lucky enough to meet such people on her journey to be the best coordinator in the world.

But she couldn't say no. "Of course, Serena. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Gary slipped the two tickets for SS. Spiral in his back pockets as he pulled out his laptop to see Professor Oak's concerned face.

"I am assuming this is not about the paperwork since you submitted that weeks ago," Professor Oak began, seriousness in his eyes.

Gary sighed. He never had a fatherly figure in his life since his parents divorced when he was a little kid. His mom raised him as a proud single mother in Pallet Town while his father continued his training in different regions in the world only Arceus knows where. He couldn't hate the guy since she never knew him, and his mother didn't ever talk bad about him so Gary couldn't understand why he abandoned them. His mother was quiet and reserved, which explains why she always told him he was a splitting image of his father. His hair, his personality and his ambitious were from his paternal side. Gary wished he had a relationship with his father, but now, his grandfather was the closest he had.

"Is Leaf okay?" he asked quietly.

"No, she's still upset about the fact she found out about your new girlfriend through the television," Oak scolded. "I thought you were raised better than that, Gary! Was it too difficult to give her a phone call? Did you not leave this indecent path behind you? I expected better from my only grandson."

"I didn't mean to cheat, I swear... it just happened," Gary said, even though he knew it was the lamest excuse in the whole freaking world.

"Did May know?" Oak folded his arms in disapproval. "She is a close friend of Ash and I know that he will become very angry if he finds out that you're hurting her."

"Gramps, but we're not even... together." It felt like a bitter lie on his tongue.

"Are you saying mass media is simply lying? Those photos of the you are false? Is the world merely tricked?"

"It was just supposed to be a publicity stunt to push our careers," Gary explained, realising now just how selfish and stupid he was for doing it. "That's why I didn't tell Leaf. I didn't think I'd... "

"That you'd fall for May," Oak finished with an understanding tone. "In a game of feelings, only hearts are left hurt and reeling."

Gary nodded, understanding the mini poems his grandfather often narrated. "What should I do?"

"Tell May the truth."

"But she'll hate me!" Gary nearly shouted, vehemently against the idea. He could deal with hate from others, but he couldn't bear the idea of May despising him.

"It's the right thing to do, Gary," Oak said sympathetically. "Apologise to Leaf as well."

Gary gulped nervously, reluctant to talk to Leaf Green, his now ex whom he met while in Celadon City. They has been together a year, their relationship on the low from cameras. She was kind, smart and cautious. Gary knew how sensitive Leaf was and the image of her crying made him feel like a terrible monster. How could he apologise after the scandal? How could he show his face to the girl whose heart he'd broke into a million pieces. His eyes flicked to the laptop screen again.

"Okay, Gramps," he surrendered acquiescently.

"So where are you off to now?" Oak asked, changing the topic.

"Back to Sinnoh for the Grand Festival." He waved two cruise tickets in front of the screen.

* * *

"Tip number three." May pointed her three fingers up as Serena hung on to her every letter with a focussed look in her baby blue eyes. "It's always smart to seek inspiration from other coordinators. If you want a chance to beat them, knowing their techniques is useful, and you can also make your own combinations up! It's a win-win situation!"

"I wish I had a book to write these down!" Serena said, rummaging through her shopping bags with no luck. Serena gave a strange glance as May suddenly stopped walking and stared into the distance.

"What better way to test the waters with a battle," May winked, gesturing to the empty battlefield further. "What do you say, Serena?"

"Sure!" She reached for her pokeball, a determined glint in her sky-blue eyes. "Sylveon!"

" _Syveonn!_ " The fairy pokémon materialised onto the battlefield.

A sylveon, May thought in wonder, remembering Gary mentioning it when he explained eevee's unstable genetic make-up a few days ago. It's gotta be an eeveelution! A challenging grin crossed her face as she threw her pokeball in the air. There was only one pokémon she could think of perfect for this match.

"Glaceon, take the stage!"

In a shimmer of diamonds (due to the crystal seal), the pokémon landed onto the ground, all in its icy glory. Serena gasped in surprise; they didn't have any contest seals in Kalos, but they introduced pokémon in a flashy way, almost suited for showcases. She has got to buy some! Sylveon looked at the opposing pokémon with curiosity, never having seen it before, yet seemingly familiar at the same time. It was quite bizarre for the blue eeveelution just as it was for the pink eeveelution.

Serena hesitated, fear gripping her skin. That was the glaceon that she saw in the Alamos Town contest! She's already seen its power... Serena couldn't do this, no way! It was too strong for her Sylveon!

"Don't let your fear control you!" May advised, seeing Serena visibly tense. "Take the first attack."

"Right!" Serena shook her head, as if the rapid movement would clear her mind. "Swift, Sylveon!"

May stayed silent as Sylveon prepared its attack. _Why isn't she saying anything?_ Serena asked silently, frustrated. As the star flung towards Glaceon, May smirked.

"Mirror Coat!" The starry assault deflected, a direct hit on the foe. Sylveon fell back towards Serena with a cry of pain, while leaving Glaceon encased in a golden glow. In a real contest, Serena would have lost major points.

She gritted her teeth. May was waiting for the right time so she couldn't have a opening to counter Glaceon. Smart. Just as expected from a top coordinator. Serena glanced at Sylveon with sorrow. Sylveon was hurting because of her-

"Iron tail!"

Glaceon's tail emitted a metal shine, launching the move. Sylveon succumbed to another attack, head-on and super effective this time round. The impact of the attack even surprised Glaceon, who was aware that physical attacks weren't the strongest from her overall stats. _But super-effective?_ This must be a type she'd never battled with before!

"We're still battling, Serena. Try to concentrate!"

The girl from Kalos gasped in shock at Glaceon's accuracy and speed. She hadn't even collected her thoughts by the time it hit again. Uncertainty overflowed her mind as she stared at a fallen Sylveon. This was proof that she was not cut out to be a battler. She bet May wasn't even trying, it was probably a warm-up for her.

"A pokémon is only as good as its trainer!" May cried again, tossing a bout of encouragement to the girl from Kalos.

Serena nodded thankfully. "Sylveon, please get up! You can do this. Remember our showcases!"

Body trembling, Sylveon stood up, a flashback of when it was a small eevee battling a blastiose. " _Syllllveon!_ " It can do better! It can't disappoint Serena!

" _Glace_ ," Glaceon replied, readying herself for another move.

"Iron tail!"

"Protect!"

After the stalemate, Sylveon danced around Glaceon with quick and confusing steps. Glaceon kept an eye on the frolicking pokémon, slightly unnerved by the change in tactic. Sylveon bobbed left to right, back and forth in a secret rhythm Glaceon couldn't keep track of.

"Is that so adorable!" May commented as she watched Sylveon encircle Glaceon.

Serena cheered, but stopped quickly when she saw May smirking and unaffected. "Full on Ice Beam!"

"Dodge!" A wide smile of satisfaction plastered on Serena's face as her pokémon moved out the way. _That'll show May!-_

"-What?." Serena muttered under her breath. The whole battle field became somewhat of an ice ring, huge pillars of sharp and translucent ice transpiring randomly on the battlefield. Sylveon was suddenly hit by a ice pillar emerging from underneath its spot, slamming onto the freezing, unforgiving ice floor.

"It's so beautiful," Serena whispered, despite her disadvantage. It was a sight to behold, like a piece of frozen paradise. The sun-rays reflected off the ice, creating a stream of rainbow colours across the pillars. And it certainly made Glaceon stand out, perfectly comfortable in its cold environment...

Unlike Sylveon. As it stood up, it slipped down. Again and again. The ice was too slippery for it to keep its balance. The ice was spread on the ground like glass sheets. The grace it possessed mere seconds ago was snatched away by the spectacular icy move.

"I guess Sylveon can't dance any more," May teased, hands on her hips. "See, with contests you need to watch out for your opponent's strategies. Focusing on your own won't get you far."

"Right." Serena glanced desperately at her fairy pokémon "Sylveon, you can do this! Fairy wind!" If it can't physically move properly, then a special power ought to be a better choice of attack.

With a loud cry, gusts of pink wind hit Glaceon, propelling it in the clear sky. But it didn't do much damage, much to Serena's disappointment. With a quick spin, Glaceon regained control mid-air, jumping from ice pillar to ice pillar with a cutting-edge speed. Like a true professional.

"Glaceon really knows how to improvise," Serena complimented. It was hard to panic when Glaceon's every technique evoked envy and awe out of her. She glanced at Sylveon, newly born valiance in her voice. Her Sylveon will look just as great! Just watch! "Let's go! Sylveon use Moon-blast!"

"Dodge and iron tail!" May ordered, tone exuding strong confidence. Confidence that Serena had privy to on rare occasions. May was an amazing battler as well as a coordinator! Serena couldn't help but think that May's confidence in her skills had a striking resemblance to Ash! _For sure..._ it was almost like battling Ash in some tiny way.

The pink blast hit a pillar as Glaceon dodged efficiently, the impact of the collision spewing smoke over the ground, covering everything in a grey blanket. Utilising the evasion, Glaceon landed yet another direct attack on the fairy pokémon

Serena knew the result as soon as it heard Sylveon cry in defeat. Eventually the smoke cleared up and Glaceon was stood without a single scratch; Sylveon was conscious, but extremely weak. Serena could see the strength in Glaceon's eyes that lack in Sylveon's. And yet, it didn't give up.

"Sylveon," Serena said softly, touched by its determination not concede in spite of the clear difference.

"I thought that'd end the battle," May said aloud. "Never mind. Glaceon, Shadow-ball!"

It was too late. Serena couldn't let her strangled voice out, and Sylveon was hurt too much, loosing the speed it once had. The ghostly sphere hit Sylveon, the shred of courage it had in ruins. The pokémon fainted. Serena lost. She returned Sylveon back to its pokeball. She smiled at it. It was brilliant even though it had been defeated by Glaceon. And in fact, it made her more proud of it than ever.

"Your style definitely tells me you're a performer. It's too reserved," May commented with Glaceon beside her. "But you know what they say; practise makes perfect! So don't lose hope."

"Thanks, May." Serena stroked Glaceon. "But I guess I kinda knew I was going to lose. Glaceon is even more beautiful in real life! You've really raised it well."

"Thanks! Sylveon was amazing too!" A loud growl from a hungry stomach was heard, May blushing at the oh so familiar sound. "I hope there's food nearby." Serena stifled a laugh, remembering Ash's insatiable hunger.

* * *

"You and Gary make a cute couple!" Serena gushed as she looked at May across the park bench.

"You think?" May putting a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth. If only it felt just as great as it looked. His detached actions and ambiguous replies watered the worry seeds. "What about you? There's gotta be someone you really like."

"Well..." Serena blushed as May urged her on with a prod of the elbow. "I've known this boy from when we were children and I even travelled with him. He's gone to a different region now." Serena leaned back on her chair, staring at the sky. "He's strong, an amazing friend who never gives up on you and wants to be the very best. He's a little dense but I think that's because he's so ambitious that he forgets about everything else."

"That sounds almost exactly like a friend I used to travel with in Hoenn and Kanto," May remarked, thinking of Ash and ruminating over what he might be doing. A sad mixture of nostalgia and adoration suddenly filled in her eyes."I've not seen him in a long time... but wherever he is, I'm certain he's having an awesome time!"

"Sometimes I think he just sees me as a friend," Serena confessed, almost inaudibly.

"Don't worry about it. You never know, you could meet someone more special," May smiled. Maybe she could play matchmaker for Serena's troubled love life!

"I'm not sure about that..." Could another boy ever replace the empty hole in her heart she wished Ash's romantic affection stayed?

"Serena, your ice cream is melting!" She looked at the ice cream cone in her hand and yelped as she saw pink liquid dripping over the back of her hand. So much for her bubblegum flavoured dessert.

* * *

Gary sat alone by the seaport café, Umbreon busy eating from his bowl. He'd seen May battling with another trainer on the way, deciding that it was best if he left her alone. She knew that the ship left in half an hour, so he wasn't worried about her forgetfulness. He had a more excruciating worry pushing down on his shoulders. The pokegear was on the table, his eyes staring at it for the past ten minutes. Mustering all his courage, he picked it up and rang the number of a certain girl. It picked up after just one ring. Nerves began shooting through his body. Doubt clouded his mind and guilt drowning his thoughts.

"Leaf?" He winced at the shrieking profanity that shot from the speaker. "I know- no, you're right. Look,... no-please listen, just give me one minute. Thirty seconds?...No, of course that's fine. An apology on the phone is not enough to express how sorry I am, Leaf. I want to see you... in person."

"Where?" A soft voice full of anguish asked.

Gary sighed in relief, a small smile on his face. "Battle Island, Sinnoh. I know it's a long journey from Pewter City, but please come." Without a single response the line went dead. "Hello? Leaf? You there?"

At least she didn't say no. That had to mean something... right?

* * *

"Bye May!" Serena waved at the ship, looking at the coordinator one last time. "Good luck with the grand festival!"

"And good luck to you with contests!" May cried back over the loud horn of the ship. "Till we meet again!"

Serena watched the ship slowly disappearing until it was nothing more than a dot as it sailed towards the orange horizon, the sun setting in glow of soft red. Wingulls flew above, irritatingly squawking. She hoped she'd she May again, but for now Serena would hold tightly to the bright inspiration she instilled in her and the gifts of wise words. A disgruntled moan and quick paces brought her out of her reverie. Serena turned to see a girl with thick plum hair tied in a low pony, panting heavily with a pokémon which Serena had never seen, sitting on her shoulder. Her dark skin made Serena assume she wasn't a local of Hoenn.

"Oh man, Axew we were too slow!" she groaned. "I really wanted to see her Altaria."

"Excuse me," Serena began politely. "Are you talking about May?"

"You've met the Princess of Hoenn?!"

"She's a princess?" May didn't mention anything about being from a royal family!

"It's a nickname," the girl amended dismissively, cooling Serena's sudden spike of embarrassment. "My dream is to become a dragon master so I really wanted to see her dragon pokémon I've heard so many things about her Altaria." She huffed in exasperation at her misfortune.

"She's a wonderful person and her pokémon are definitely strong. Maybe if you keep the best of wishes you'd meet her one day!"

"Best wishes," she echoed. "Any way my name is Iris and this is my partner, Axew."

" _Axxeew!_ " The odd creature greeted.

Serena observed the dinosaur-looking pokémon with interest. "I've never seen an axew before! I'm Serena and a pokémon performer from Kalos. I want to become Kalos Queen but I'm trying out contests to improve my skills."

"Pokémon performer? That's new," Iris said, scanning her appearance. Well, she obviously didn't look like a rough battler with that diaphanous pink dress. "I'm from Unova, but I came to Hoenn because I saw Rayquaza!"

Iris pumped her fist with excitement, however Serena didn't really know what a Rayquaza was. She didn't care either, simply nodding along as if she knew the biography of Rayquaza. Was it food? A fashion branch? Erm... a strong dragon trainer? That seemed like the most fitting answer. It didn't sound relevant to contests or showcases so it would hardly benefit her if she enquired Iris about what it actually was. It definitely sounded like some sort of special Hoenn delicacy. Maybe it says something about it in her Hoenn tourist brochure.

"The next contest is in Lavaridge Town and I don't think it has any ribbon requirements," Iris informed her. "Do you want to join Axew and I on our journey there?"

"Wow... sure, I'd love to!" Serena replied happily to her new friend. "Thanks Iris!"

* * *

May walked into the lobby, her eyes lighting up in surprise as Gary appeared behind her. He pulled out two tickets with a wink. Before she could say a word, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the upper deck. May blushed a hundred shades of red; she couldn't understand why heart beat rapidly when he touched her. It was a small gesture. She entwined her fingers with his as they walked past the grand staircase. The ship was full of trainers of all types and ages. May had never seen a ship full of so many people, but she knew the one reason why it was: Battle Island was where the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Pearl Conference was held this year.

"This is our cabin!" Gary announced, opening the door. May couldn't stop grinning; it was really happening: soon enough she'd be standing on a stage in the middle of a cheering crowd, her pokémon under the limelight, watched by her greatest rivals and judges. _Sinnoh Grand Festival, here I come!_

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you liked my portrayals of Serena (though I have to admit I don't like her), Iris (I try to keep the story close to canon so her story picks off from the BW special episode) and Leaf (yeah I know she's not in the anime... but still).**


	11. Cruising a Bruise

Chapter 11

Leaf searched through the drawers, arms roughly throwing random items of clothing into the open suitcase on her bed, a phone tilted dangerously on her shoulder.

"Erica, I won't be back in Celadon gym for a while," she informed her sister, frowning. She hated breaking promises, but she had to if she wanted to see Gary. "I'm taking Sunflora, Vileplume, Victreebel, Burmy, Tropius and Cherrim with me, 'kay?"

Leaf almost fell over in at Erica's response, underestimating her older sisters out burst. She quickly regaining her balance as she leaned beside the wall. A familiar lump grew in her throat as she listened to her sister's rant, insulting the person whom her heart opened up to. She wiped a rebellious tear with a smile of pride; she could always count on her sister to help her up.

"I need to give Gary a chance, Erica."

"Screw him! You deserve better than that idiot! Leafy, how could you even think about forgiving him after he pulled that, Leafy-" Erica took a deep breath, "-you should dump his sorry butt."

"I don't know. I can't just leave him... I think I love him," she confessed, staring at a framed photo of her and Gary on the shelf. The photo of them seemed like decades ago. She was leaning on his shoulder as he wore his trademark smirk, looking into the camera as she was visibly blushing. Their first date at the carnival. He won a teddiursa bear for her that day. She still had it in her bedroom.

* * *

The ship had a performance lounge! May squealed as she jumped onto the stage. The hall was empty since trainers preferred other activities. And it was really early. Hell, May didn't even know of it was off-limits. She ran straight in as soon as she saw the room. Gary ran after her... but not quite for the same reason.

"If we get arrested, I'm blaming you."

"Come'on out everyone," she cried, despite his warning. "We'll only get in trouble if-" she raised an index finger and continued as-a-matter-of-factly, "-we get caught." Her eyes carried a mischievous glint that made the rational side of him magically disappear.

"Can't argue with that," he smirked, calling out his pokémon.

"Everyone seat yourselves while Altaria and Wartotle treat you to an appeal round!" May announced. Glaceon and Umbreon immediately cuddled up together as the others took a chair on the first row.

"Wartotle, Rapidspin and Aurora beam. Altaria, Dragon dance!" The two moved in sync with Wartotle creating an rainbow-ice helter skelter, shining and glittering in the light.

"Draco-meteor and Aqua-tail!" The pokémon cheered as the combination produced sparkles and a swirl of fireworks around the pair.

"That's beautiful, May!" Gary complimented as the performers bowed.

May pursed her lips, dubious, as if it wasn't good enough for the grand festival. She could hear Drew's abrasive, insulting voice belittling her style. "I need to do better."

"I'm sure you can. You're outstanding at what you do."

"Am I?"

"Of course. Why do you always doubt yourself?"

May sat down on the stage, offering a tentative smile to mask the anxiety creeping inside. Gary crossed his arms, a serious expression fixed on his face, and May knew instantly he'd see past her happy charade.

"Drew constantly picks out my flaws and insults my pokémon I just want to do the best so I can show him that I'm not..." May paused, shifting slightly in clear nervousness. "A wimp or a weakling."

His mouth opened slightly from pure shock, and then his lip curled in fury. He took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him, his eyes staring down directly through her sapphire orbs intently.

"You don't need validation from anyone, especially an ass who's obviously throwing his own insecurities on you." His tone was straightforward and uplifting, giving life to a new flame of courage. May nodded, speechless from the sudden moving gesture.

"Right." Her eyes sparkled as she memorised the shade of his viridian eyes.

* * *

"I love him, but he doesn't understand that it's not like friends. I even kissed him, for Mew's sake!" Serena droned on, retelling the story of her love life as she had been doing so for the past half an hour. "I wish I could just turn back time!"

"He sounds like such a kid," Iris yawned, her mind growing exhausted of Serena's mundane problem.

"He even spent our entire date ignoring me!" Serena continued, her fists swinging by her side as her walk became an angry march. "Is he purposely ignoring me? Maybe I'm not pretty enough for his attention... at least I promised that I'll be a more attractive girl. Then he'll have to fall in love with me! I may have a boring personality but he'll like the way I look instead. Do you think I show grow my hair long again? I cut it after I lost my first showcase, I was so upset! So I thought about changing whole look, as if it will help my skills improve..." Serena mumbled the last part, realising how stupid it was. Seriously, changing her look would magically make everything better?

"Boring is an understatement" was Iris' automatic silent opinion which he muttered under her breath.

She was literally speechless when she watched Serena dance with Braixen during the contest. Oh Reshiram, it was super cringy and cheap! Her choice of moves was basic beyond belief and consisted of her cavorting in a circle of fire like a deranged witch in a forest. Other performers showed off the gracefulness and brilliance of their pokémon, while Serena hogged the limelight, Braixen awkwardly moving around with her. It was no question about it why she couldn't even get past the appeal round. Mr Sukizo didn't even say remarkable. Typical showcase standard must be really low if Serena was a runner up in a Master class performance. Maybe that's why showcases only took place in Kalos. Iris thought they were sexist, ridiculous and a pathetic knock-off from contests.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't stopped talking about the boy who obviously was never interested in you," Iris replied, not paying attention to the way a scowl slid on Serena's face. "How about something else, like adventures!"

"Why can't you be more supportive? The love of my life never accepted my the feelings I've had for him since we were childhood friends!" Serena whined, on the verge of tears. "I'm so pretty and kind, why can't everyone just like me!"

"FYI, you met him once when you were kids!" Iris threw her hands up, incredulous at her petulant mary-sue behaviour. "And he didn't even remember you after you stalked him."

"I did not!" Her face swelled bright red with embarrassment. Technically, she did sniff him out like a dog when she saw him on television, his bravery and beauty captured live on a camera. Serena sighed dreamily, dwelling on the memory. If it wasn't for Ash, she wouldn't have bothered moving out other than to avoid the wench she called mother. Honestly, Serena planned that if she ever was going to go on a journey, she'd live in Lumoise City and become a waitress to get by. She didn't appreciate pokémon until she saw how much Ash loved this.

"And if you think holding hands to lead you somewhere is a romantic gesture when he doesn't even have any romantic implications, sorry to burst your bubble."

"Yes it is! We went on a date, all right!" Serena screamed, uncontrollably offended. "Ash even-"

"-Ooh a vine!"

"A what?" Serena gasped slightly as Iris reached for a long vine and swung on it, perching her feet on a high branch. "Iris, wait up!"

She ran behind the Unovan girl, panting as she tried to keep up. The wind was freezing against her bare legs and she grabbed her sunglasses before it hit the rocky path. Soon enough Iris was literally out of sight. Great, now she'll have to travel alone to...

Serena pulled out her brochure and flicked a page to a map. Cool, the next city was just around the corner. She lost the Lavaridge Town contest, but that was small taster of what's to come; and she wouldn't let the loss drag her down! _Don't give up until it's over! w_ as her favourite catchphrase. And this was just the beginning of her new journey and pokémon. Serena's eyes caught a photo of a male with chartreuse hair and bright emerald eyes as she was about to close the book.

"He's handsome," she mused subconciously, her freshly manicured nail touching the glossy page. "Drew."

* * *

May's eyes flicked around her, amazed at the amount of facilities the cruise contained. Gyms, training rooms, various shops and restaurants- definitely her and Munchlax's favourite area! A tall woman with rose hair suddenly caught her eye with a striking familiarity. She was stood alone, leaning against the ship railing. Her smile lit up as recognition dawned on her face: it was Solidad. She jumped beside her, looking across the ocean as the waves crashed against the metal. At first Solidad seemed so look surprised, but her mouth curved into a respectful smile as she saw the familiar face of May.

"Long time no see!" May grinned, meanwhile Munchlax decided to terrorize a couple's date and devour the expensive food in an adjacent restaurant.

"If I recall correctly, wasn't it during the Chocovine Town Contest?"

"Of course you'd remember, you did beat me after all!" May replied with a indignant, yet friendly tone. "And Harley was a bigger diva in the contest than usual."

"That was a great battle, I have to say. You've improved so much since Johto."

"Yep! I can't wait to battle in the grand festival so I can showcase my new techniques!"

"I assume you've been practising really hard," Solidad paused, her gaze still on her Lapras, who was surfing on the water, "amongst other things."

May pursed her lips, unable to shake the feeling that there was a hidden notion in her voice. "What do you mean, Solidad?"

"You know what the papers are writing about you." May poorly stopped the blush from appearing on her cheeks. "Gary is a good person, I don't doubt that despite all the harsh things they've written about him in the past."

"You know Gary?"

"He was the head researcher in the palaeontology department in the Pewter Museum of Science, and I've worked there for a few months a few years ago. Before I met you, actually." Solidad smiled at remembering the experience of giving a tour to a group of primary school children. "I like history," she added, clarifying to May's obvious confusion. "Anyways, he's contributed greatly and has made a name for himself in Pewter City, other than Professor's Oak infamous grandson."

"That's awesome. He aspires to be a great professor, just like his grandfather. His enthusiasm and determination and effort is inspiring! I know he'll achieve his dreams one day!" May spoke excitedly. "He's caring and smart and passionate about pokémon and his stories on old lore are my ultimate favourite!"

Solidad watched the faith and conviction shining in her sapphire eyes as she praised him, a small smile tugging her lips. "May, you really like him, don't you?"

May froze, slightly embarrassed. She waved her hands before her in a frantic manner with a sheepish laugh. "Hey, he's a really nice person!" It was supposed to be a pretence, but now their relationship was a grey blur.

"He does remind me of Drew, what do you think?" Solidad directed her eyes to May, awaiting her response.

"Drew? A little, I guess." The supreme confidence and occasional arrogant or endlessly teasing were some similarities. But Gary was much more understanding and mature than Drew. He knew his limits and never insulted her to the point where her self esteem suffered a blow or that she felt she was inferior and pathetic; undeserving. Drew didn't have any boundaries when it came to teasing, a fact she abhorred about him; his mocking worsened during Johto, and only seemed to take a brief break after winning the crystal-encrusted golden grand festival trophy cup. She would be lying if she didn't feel a small vindictive pleasure when she saw his disappointment in his loss.

"Last time we talked about a boy, it was Drew, and how he couldn't stop talking about you."

"That felt like forever ago." May smiled subconsciously at the memory. Her naïve mind was convinced that she and Drew would become a famous coordinating couple, that she'll feel like the luckiest person in the world because of him. They'd grow stronger together and retain their competitiveness. Like a real-life fairytale, it never come true. Fairy-tales only prosper in the imaginary world of fantasy of an escapist.

She would have never guessed that it would be Gary she wanted as her best friend and close companion. That it was a researcher, her best friend's childhood friend, she'd secretly fall for. Funny how fate works sometimes.

"I would have thought he would have already confessed his feelings for you."

"Well, he obviously didn't since he preferred Aria," May muttered, somewhat resentful.

"I don't think he's willingly chosen to be in the relationship," Solidad said, eliciting perplexity from the younger coordinator. "I've known Drew for years and I know him better than he knows himself. I know something is wrong with him but he never told me what was going on. I was hoping you'd know. You the only person I can imagine he'll tell."

May hesitated at the glance of seriousness on Solidad's expression. Guilt instantly crashed on her conscience as she remembered their last meeting; she ignored him, oblivious to his personal turmoil. "He didn't tell me anything..."

"What, really?" Solid ad was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure. "I'm worried about Drew. I hope it gets better. Extra stress and the Sinnoh Grand Festival are not a good combination." Solidad touched May's shoulder and spoke carefully, and May had never seen her eyes look so gravely at her before. "Please find out what's going on with Drew. He's bottling it inside and you're the person only he'd tell."

May licked her lips, hesitant. "I'll try."

* * *

The impatient ring of a phone reverberated in the cabin. Gary rushed out of the bathroom, his damp flattened, the water dripping from the spikes that finally succumbing to gravity. He clutched the towel around his waist so it wouldn't fall off. He picked up the device and held it close to his ear without touching his face; Gary knew the the danger of water plus electricity. He took a deep breath, missing the hot steam and warm water of the shower.

"Gary Oak speaking."

"Mr. Oak, this is the Advanced Lumoise Univerity of the Elite. We are interesting in a talented individual such as yourself to attend this prestigious institute." The man had a thick Kalos accent.

Gary almost choked on his breath, his eyes widening disbelievingly. "You mean, you want me to e-enroll?"

"Yes, we believe you will make an excellent addition to many of the subject fields we provide, such as Archaeology, Mythology, Mechanical Engineering, Cosmology-" Gary was about to explode from happiness. "-and many more. Would you like to accept out humble invitation?"

"Yes," he blurted. "I mean it's a great honour that you think so highly. I cannot pass such a outstanding opportunity to study with you. I really appreciate it," Gary said, hoping it would rectify his previous informal answer.

"Wonder, Mr Oak!" The person exclaimed. "We shall contact you soon on the process. Good bye and have a good day."

As Gary put the phone down, a repulsive and ominous cloud loomed over him, filling his stomach with a disgusting apprehensiveness and pouring inexplicable doubt and regret in his mind. Why did his head tell him to reject the offer? It was his dream! To attend a distinguished academy to pursue his career was always something he wanted...

 _"Are you say we should... be in a relationship?" May asked, uncertain at what he was trying to say. Gary cleared his throat as a light blush covered his cheeks. Now that the idea was said aloud, it did sound strange, but thrilling as well._

 _"It'll be a pretence," Gary said with a crafty smile. "This would be advantageous to both of us. Think about it May, with Grand Festival season coming up, you'd be the talk of the event! Not only that, but you can get your reputation back to the top. People will stop calling you 'Crazy May' and forget the incident where you punched Harley in the face."_

 _May nodded, that was true. She despised the name 'Crazy May' and the rumours she had anger management issues. "And you?" she asked, confused as to how this pretend relationship would help Gary._

 _"I'll get more recognition from elite pokémon academies because of more coverage on my work. It will be a means to show them my ingenuity."_

Gary promised May that they'd break up once they had achieved their aim with the publicity stunt. His face was drained of colour as he dwelled on the implication of his actions. And Leaf was on her way too. What was he going to do? Break up with May and stay with Leaf? He would shatter her with his selfishness and arrogance. May didn't deserve to be treated like that when all this mess was entirely his fault.

 _"We could break up later with a lousy, common excuse, like we wanted to stay as friends, right?"_

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his wet hair. This was supposed to get complicated!

* * *

 **SerenaIris. I had fun writing their conversation! Not much brunetteshipping because it's kinda hard when you need to also give justice to other characters and in relation to the plot. What did you think about Leaf's intro?**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you have any suggestions/improvements/constructive criticism/thoughts (bad or good) then please comment below.** **A massive thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter. Your kind words make me smile.**

 **What's you're favourite season of the pokemon anime?**

 **4-6 REVIEWS FOR NEXT UPDATE**


End file.
